Last year and complications
by Anyachan08
Summary: [FIC A CHAPITRES, EN COURS] Schoolfic sans prétention. Une bande d'amis se fait des coups bas... Normal. Certains découvrent le coup de foudre et leurs conséquences... D'autres vivent leur première histoire... Chap 8 UP! désolée pour le retard...!
1. 1 Le gamin et l'inconnu

Auteur: Anyachan08

Email: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas (tant mieux pour eux).

Genre: UA, Schoolfic qui ne se prend pas au sérieux (donc comique, oui, je fais une parodie des « feux de l'amour ». Non, je n'ai pas vu la série mais on s'en fout, dans ce type de série c'est les mêmes pseudo histoires de toute manière). Pour le moment, POV Duo et Heero.

Remarque: Comment ça je devrais réviser mon bac ? Humpf ! (Vexée)

* * *

**Last year… and complications…! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le gosse et l'inconnu

Mois de janvier.

7 heures 45.

Rentrée des classes après deux semaines de vacances.

Au programme, pluie, froid et vent.

Les immeubles gris de la ville, la pollution des voitures dès le matin…

Bienvenue chez moi…

_Après la fête, la déprime s'installe…_

Voila à quoi pensait Duo au moment où il franchissait le pas de la porte d'entée de son immeuble.

Il commença à marcher d'un pas pressé vers l'arrêt de bus où le grand véhicule venait juste de s'arrêter. Il était en retard, donc pas question d'aller au lycée à pied aujourd'hui…

Saleté de réveil pensa t-il, râlant intérieurement. Bon, après tout, c'était lui qui avait oublié de l'allumer la veille, mais qui arrivait vraiment à supporter le bruit strident du réveil qui vous réveille chaque matin ?? Les profs peut-être… Et encore, ils étaient humains eux aussi. Et…

Et avec ça il se mettait à pleuvoir maintenant !

Une bonne raison de plus pour qu'il prenne cette saleté de bus… L'adolescent poussa un gros soupir. Il détestait par-dessus tout les transports en commun : il s'y sentait enfermé, serré, étouffé… En gros, il évitait donc le plus possible ce moyen de transport, préférant ses 15 minutes de marche à pied à 5 minutes de trajet dans un endroit confiné et désagréable, et qui la plupart du temps, sentait mauvais.

Mais bon, il était à la bourre, il pleuvait maintenant des cordes, il n'avait pas de parapluie ni de capuche (inutile à vrai dire avec sa masse de cheveux), et arriver en cours trempé de la tête aux pieds et en retard par-dessus le marché, c'était pas trop son truc quand même.

Et le voila donc en train de courir pour rattraper le bus, qui… le distance largement.

Raté.

Shit. Fuck. Merde. Bordel de m...

" Calme Duo, ZEN, TOUT va bien! » Lui chuchotait pourtant sa petite voix intérieure.

Finalement dépité et de mauvaise humeur, Duo s'affala contre la vitre de l'abri de bus.

7 heures 50.

Il allait être ne retard le jour de la rentrée.

Super… SUPER ! Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, n'était-il pas resté couché ?!

Il soupira et se décida finalement pour un sprint sous la pluie battante.

Il se mit à courir d'un bon rythme, accéléré mais régulier, appréciant les gouttes humides qui rafraîchissaient son visage aux joues rougies par l'effort. Duo contemplait les arbres dénudés, si tristes comparés aux dernières couleurs vives de l'automne. Et il se sentait comme eux. Nu, gelé, mélancolique, un peu désorienté… Il avait envi d'hiberner. Ouais, il n'aimait pas trop l'hiver.

Trop occupé qu'il était à regarder ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui, il ne vit pas la voiture foncer sur lui au moment où il traversait au feu rouge. Par contre, il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière par une puissante et ferme poigne, et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait serré contre le torse d'un homme au regard sévère.

« Ca va pas, non ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser ?? Vous auriez pu finir sous cette voiture ! »

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de s'excuser et de remercier son sauveur. Mais la réalité fut bien différente, car aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il entendait encore les paroles dures et sans émotion aucune se répéter, comme un retour en arrière au ralenti.

Et là, en ce moment même, il ne voyait qu'une chose : le regard de l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet homme. Il était bien trop fascinant.

Ses yeux si sévères étaient d'un drôle de bleu, un bleu colbat qui ne ressemblait en rien aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait – ceux de son ami Quatre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment les yeux en eux-mêmes qui le fascinaient, c'était plus la façon qu'ils avaient de le fixer… Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches épaisses devant ses yeux, créant un effet hypnotique sur l'adolescent. Un regard hypnotique, c'était vraiment le mot, mais un regard dur et froid, très beau. Comme on peut trouver la neige belle et glacée à la fois, douce et brûlante… Le cerveau de Duo venait d'être lobotomisé.

_- _« Vous écoutez ce que je vous raconte au moins ! »

Les mots de l'inconnu avaient été lâchés avec agacement et distance.

Duo reprit brusquement contenance et articula un « pardon » inaudible tout en détournant son visage de celui de l'homme pour éviter de montrer sa gêne. Il avait honte. Il avait dû mettre le type extrêmement mal à l'aise à le fixer comme ça…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua avec effroi qu'il était toujours collé tout contre lui pendant que son sauveur le regardait, en silence cette fois.

Il se détacha rapidement, cette fois u peu rouge, balbutiant.

_- _« Je m'excuse… Encore merci de... m'avoir… empêché de traverser. », Réussit-il à articuler sans montrer sa gêne.

Son vis-à-vis n'ajouta rien, ouvrit son parapluie et l'attrapa par la manche pour l'attirer dessous.

Duo ne comprit plus rien, et se laissa faire comme un enfant, incrédule. L'homme lui fit traverser le passage clouté avec lui, et lui demanda simplement :

_- _« Où allez-vous ?

_-_ Euh… Au lycée Oz. Pourquoi ?

- Je m'en doutais. »

Au regard surprit que lui lança Duo, il s'expliqua :

_- _« Un adolescent qui court sous la pluie à cette heure-ci manquant de se faire écraser ne peut être qu'un lycéen en retard. »

L'inconnu au visage satisfait : 1 point

L'adolescent qui se senti très stupide à ce moment précis : 0 pointé.

_- _« C'est sur mon chemin et vous êtes trempés, absolument pas secoué par le fait que vous veniez juste de presque vous faire écraser par une voiture, autrement dit encore inconscient du danger, et moi je ne veux pas de la mort d'un adolescent inconsidéré sur la conscience. Avec moi, vous ne risquez plus de commettre la même bêtise. »

Touché. 2 à zéro.

Duo se sentit aussi intelligent qu'un âne et mal à l'aise. Ce type avait bien sûr entièrement raison, la voiture ne lui avait rien fait, il l'avait à peine vue passer. Il avait très souvent prit les choses à la légère, mais cette fois si cet homme n'avait pas été là… On pensait trop souvent que « ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres », mais lui avait bien faillit y passer.

Et pour ne pas arranger son cas, il était pour l'instant plus préoccupé par le type en lui-même…

Décidant de se calmer et de ne pas stresser inutilement le jour de la rentrée, Duo fit donc comme si de rien n'était, et marcha silencieusement à coté de son sauveur.

Le trajet fut d'un silence presque religieux.

Arrivé devant le lycée, Duo réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'inconnu.

Sans pouvoir expliquer ses raisons, Duo chercha un moyen de retarder leur séparation, mais l'homme prit les devants :

_- _« Vous êtes arrivés.

- Ah… et bien merci alors.

- ... »

Duo aurait bien dit quelque chose s'il avait su quoi dire.

- " Bien. Au revoir. »

L'adolescent se fit la remarque que ce type ne savait vraiment pas dire les choses avec chaleur.

L'homme face à lui sembla hésiter un instant, puis il continua finalement sa route.

_- _« Une dernière question ! », Dit alors Duo.

L'homme se retourna.

_- _« … Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- ... Heero.

- Je m'appelle Duo.

- Vous êtes en retard, Duo.

- Ah… Oui. Encore merci… Heero.

- Au revoir.

- Oui, au revoir. »

A contrecoeur, Duo se décida finalement à courir vers son lycée.

Heero regarda l'adolescent partir. Puis il abaissa son parapluie, laissa les gouttes de pluie couler sur son visage, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte pour laisser passer un soupir. Il fallait que quelque chose le rappelle à la réalité… Et il avait toujours aimé la pluie, l'hiver en général.

_- _« Duo, Duo, Duo… »

Il se mit à répéter le nom du garçon comme pour le tester. Ca sonnait bien. C'était simple et agréable à prononcer. Ce drôle de nom…

Heero se rappela avec un léger sourire amusé le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait brutalement attrapé pour le tirer en arrière. Les joues un peu rouges, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts comme ceux d'un enfant, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux ébouriffés. Son attitude gênée et douce, ses gestes maladroits. Heero n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Ou tout du moins, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire attention. La, cet ado lui était vraiment _tombé dessus_.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau le lycée.

A présent, les grilles étaient fermées.

8 heures 05.

Il lui restait moins d'une heure avant de commencer lui aussi ses cours. Heero rouvrit son parapluie et continua sa promenade matinale, l'image du visage de Duo dans la tête et dans le cœur. Ca ressemblait énormément à un coup de foudre, non ?

Lui qui pensait avoir pourtant tout vu dans sa vie, du moins le pire, venait d'être une nouvelle fois surprit par le cours des événements. Car il reverrait très vite Duo. Et pour cause, il venait d'être nommé prof remplaçant dans cet établissement suite à un collègue malade… Il avait hâte de revoir l'adolescent. Il se demandait bien quel visage il allait découvrir à ce moment là. Heero secoua la tête…

Il faisait dans le romantisme maintenant ?

Ce type de romance n'était pourtant pas à commencer… Ou même à imaginer.

* * *

Notes : Et c'est partit pour un second UA, mais cette fois à chapitres ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire ! Eh oui, c'est ma dernière année dans un lycée (Wufei : Tu devrais pas justement être en train de réviser ? … EUH… Vaguement…) et donc j'ai eu l'idée soudaine d'écrire un ptit (long ?) UA sur ce _magnifique_ cycle (C'était ironique, bien sûr…).

Une review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite plus vite ?


	2. 2 Reprise des cours et retour des cerbèr...

Auteur : Anyachan08

Email : : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas (tant mieux pour eux).

Genre : UA, Schoolfic vaguement humoristique… POV de Duo, exagération.

Remarque : Je ne m'attendais pas à ces adorables reviews MERCI !! Mon moral est monté en flèche, je me suis baladée toute la semaine avec une expression bête sur le visage, merci beaucoup !! (… Pour les reviews, pas l'expression bête)

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

* * *

**Last year… And complications...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 2: Reprise des cours et retour des cerbères

_- _« Et donc si l'inconnu X est… Bla bla bla… Patati et patata… »

Duo arriva tant bien que mal à se concentrer pour le premier cours de la journée : les maths.

Ô, joies de la vie courante…

Mais le prof pouvait bien continuer à parler d'inconnus X et compagnie, Duo ne pensait qu'a une chose : son bel inconnu du matin.

Ca pour un inconnu, c'en était un !

Il avait réussit à lui faire dire son nom, mais à part ça…

Pour le moment, c'était le seul vrai problème qu'il souhaiter traiter ! « Le cas Heero ».

Rien que son regard déjà…

_- _« Hep ! Duo ! Répond quand on te parle ! »

L'adolescent sursauta brusquement et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

_- _« C'est l'interclasse, vieux !

- Ah… Déjà ?

-Comment ça 'déjà' ? Les cours de la rentrée sont toujours les plus lourds !!!

- Hilde, tu trouves toujours TOUT barbant, toi… Si t'aimes pas les maths, alors tu t'es trompée de filière…

_- _Oulala, j'vois qu'on est d'humeur, ici !

- 'Lut, Lena.

_- _C'est RElena, Maxwell.

_- _T'imites Wufei à la perfection. Vous devez bien vous entendre, dis-moi…

_- _Commence pas avec tes insinuations douteuses, je te connais ! » Fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

_- _« Pourquoi t'es aussi mou et calme ce matin ? Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout !

_- _Exactement ! Je m'attendais déjà à me prendre quelque chose dans la figure pour la rentrée, et voila qu'on te retrouve amorphe et rêveur !

_- _Merci les filles », Marmonna-t-il. « Ca fait toujours plaisir…

- Nuit blanche ?

_- _Cauchemars ?

_- _T'a rien glandé pendant les vacances et t'as bossé toute la nuit ?

_- _Ou alors… Duo Maxwell a trouvé l'amour ? » Dirent-elles d'une manière qui avait quelque chose d'hystérique, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

Duo eut envie de s'enfouir six pieds sous terre… Et voila.

Rentrée Interrogation de ses deux cerbères adorés : j'ai nommé, Réléna, élève la plus faussement sérieuse du lycée, et Hilde ex-petite amie extrêmement susceptible, et aussi celle qui le connaissait le mieux…

La seule à savoir son unique secret : son homosexualité.

C'était la seule raison de leur rupture. Si Hilde l'avait très bien accepté malgré ses humeurs, c'était avant tout parce que Duo était au départ son meilleur ami, et parce qu'il en souffrait beaucoup à l'époque. Et puis leur relation ressemblait plus à celle de deux très bons amis qui couchent ensemble. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour…

Duo vivait très mal son homosexualité à l'époque, vraiment très mal.

Regarder ses parents adoptifs et ses amis en face, regarder 'normalement' un garçon qui lui plaisait… L'année précédente avait été très dure. Si aujourd'hui il n'avait plus autant de complexes, c'était en grande partie grâce à Hilde, et Duo tenait à elle au même titre que sa famille d'adoption.

_- _« Qui est l'heureuse élue ?? » Demanda Réléna, les yeux pétillants.

Duo soupira et se leva pour sortir de cette pièce en toute précipitation. Les questions aussi sensibles dès le matin, c'était pas bon pour sa santé !

_- _« Duo.

_- _Salut Trowa. Tes vacances ?

_-_ Je suis resté ici. Maths + manger + dormir passionnant. Et toi ?

_- _Idem, mais le tout en famille à la campagne.

_- _Je compatis.

_- _Merci, ça fait du bien.

_- _De rien.

_- _Et tes fêtes de fin d'années ?

_- _Bof. Trop bruyant. On aurait dit toi multiplié par dix.

_- _Merci du compliment ! Moi à peu près pareil… Mais trop calme, il a fallut que je m'en occupe…

- Enfin bon, nous revoilà ici… Faut que je prépare la nouvelle année, je vois que beaucoup de gens attendent ça…

- Mh. En attendant, Quinze est là.

- C'est reparti pour une heure de léthargie.

- Moi, j'aime bien ses cours.

_- _Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Non. »

Duo eut un temps d'absence, puis se mit à sourire :

- « Ah, excuse moi, j'oubliais que le Trowa est une espèce qui subit toutes les épreuves sans sourciller.

- Merci. Et toi, c'est Duo puce électrique inépuisable. Un phénomène de la nature à étudier avec attention.

- Et fier de l'être !

- BARTON ET MAXWELL, A VOS PLACES ! »

Duo passa donc sa matinée en mode 'léthargie' puissance maximum, ce qui, somme toute, reposa beaucoup ses professeurs et ses amis.

S'il n'était pas aussi surexcité que le laissait penser ses amis, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait une forte personnalité et beaucoup trop d'énergie dans ses grands moments.

* * *

Midi self.

Self lieu idéal pour adolescents en manque d'imagination.

Duo en manque d'inspiration dans la queue du self ennemi redouté de l'élève Chang Wufei.

Chang Wufei énervé par un Duo Maxwell …

Trowa était donc en plein dans ses équations et autres conclusions maxwelliennes quand ce dont il se doutait arriva finalement :

_- _« MAXWELL, la fin de tes jours est arrivé !! »

La personne concernée venait de renverser la moitié de la carafe d'eau dans le cou de son ami en passant derrière lui, ce qui avait bien entendu fait bondir le chinois.

Son teint avait prit une étrange teinte violette en voyant le coupable. Son plateau-repas avait été abruptement lâché, et la seconde d'après, Duo se faisait courser dans tout le self par un chinois enragé… Bien entendu, tout le monde se mit à suivre la course-poursuite d'un air passionné, et Trowa aurait juré que certains faisaient des paris.

Finalement, il s'autorisa un sourire.

La vie normale reprenait son cours…

_- _« Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tout le monde est bloqué ! » L'interpella Quatre en se rapprochant de lui.

Trowa fit un signe de tête en direction des deux amis qui commençaient à s'essouffler.

Quatre se mit brusquement lui aussi à changer de couleur.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et ses yeux se firent plus durs. Trowa leva un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant le bleu clair de ses yeux virer au foncé et la fine silhouette de son ami s'avancer d'un pas rapide et saccadé vers les deux furies.

- « MAXWELL ET CHANG ! » Hurla-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Wufei s'arrêta instantanément, et Duo se retourna au ton dur de la voix.

A présent, Quatre se trouvait en face d'eux et les foudroyait du regard. Duo eut la vague impression que Wufei était gêné et lui-même sentait qu'il allait se prendre un sacré savon…

_- _« Vous allez ramasser ce que vous avez laissé tomber, et VITE ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos gamineries! La maternelle, c'est deux rues plus loin ! Et le premier qui commence à chercher l'autre, il va le regretter… !

_- _Quatre, cet abruti m'a vidé la carafe d'eau dans mon cou !

_- _Et tu m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'excuser, Fei. Cette fois, je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès !

_- _Tu te fous de moi, là !!

_- _Tu es tellement buté que…

_- _C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ! »

Duo se boucha les oreilles et Wufei vira soudainement au blanc.

Quatre désigna du doigt les restes des deux plateaux, et le balai juste à coté d'eux.

Wufei se mit à ronchonner et il prit le balai pour nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait tomber de mauvaise grâce ; puis Duo le suivit en soupirant sous le regard intransigeant de leur ami.

Quelques coups de balai et autres fous rires des élèves spectateurs plus tard, Wufei était assis en face de Quatre, le nez dans son assiette, Duo à la gauche du blond, l'air boudeur, et Trowa en face de lui, contenant avec beaucoup de peine son fou rire.

_- _« Hello tout le monde !

_- _Bonjour Hilde, bonjour Réléna, 'lut Dorothy !

- On vient squatter, ça vous dérange pas ?

- … » Fut la réponse du Chinois, pensant intérieurement : « Quatre m'en veut...! Calme-toi, Wufei, reprends toi, c'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois, c'est… »

_- _« … », Fut la réponse de Duo, pensant avec agacement qu'elles allaient sans doute l'interroger pendant tout le repas.

Trowa, toujours occupé à calmer un rire naissant, ne chercha même pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

_- _« Bien sûr ! », Répondit Quatre tout sourire.

_- _« Euh… On a raté un épisode ? » Demanda Hilde d'un air perdu.

_- _« Oh non, rien de bien passionnant.

_- _Oh que siii. » Siffla Dorothy d'un air intéressé. « Dis-moi tout, Quatchounet… »

Quatre vira au blanc. Cet fille adorait l'emmerder. Unpeu trop, même. Les yeux de Dorothy étaient à présent à quelques centimètres des siens, et elle le fixait d'un air… sadique ? Ou.. Intéressé… Ou… calculateur, ou non, plutôt...

_- _« Fous lui la paix !

_- _Wufei ! » Lui reprocha Quatre, tout en étant soulagé que la jeune fille ne s'intéresse plus à lui.

- « Oh, mais je vois qu'on protège son petit favori… »

Quatre sentit qu'une nouvelle dispute n'allait pas tarder à éclater, si…

_- " _Dorothy, laisse le ruminer dans son coin. » Coupa Réléna.

La blonde soupira pour la forme, et finalement se rassit sur sa chaise, obéissant docilement à la jeune fille.

Wufei se mit à maugréer dans son assiette, ne comprenant plus rien : comment cette sorcière qui passait son temps à embêter tout le monde (profs y compris), n'écoutait absolument personne, pouvait obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Réléna ??

Mystère, mystère…

_- _« Comment ça, 'mystère' ? Absolument pas, elle fonctionne simplement comme toi : elle ne supporte pas les reproches de la personne qu'elle admire le plus, c'est tout. » Dit Hilde la bouche pleine, en prenant un malin plaisir à lui postillonner dessus exprès.

Aie... Visiblement, il avait parlé un peu **trop **fort…

- « Ca veut dire quoi, ça… Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette espèce de…

- Wufei ! »

Wufei se remit alors à fixer le fond de son assiette d'un air passionné.

-" Tu vois ! » Triompha Hilde avec un sourire plein d'épinards.

Plus qu'exaspéré et n'ayant plus faim du tout (Vous l'avez compris : la spécialité de Hilde est de dégoûter les gens par ses manières de table…), le Chinois se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide du self.

- « Je te parie que Quat' va aller le chercher…

- Eh oh, ça sert à rien de parier, tout le monde sait que ça va être le cas ! » Conclu Trowa en finissant son steak.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Wufei revint s'installer docilement à table, comme si de rien n'était… Finalement, le repas reprit son cours tranquillement, laissant les disputes de coté.

Mais seulement pour l'instant, comme dirait Duo…

A peine sortis dans la cours, Wufei et Dorothy recommencèrent à s'insulter, mais cette fois sans que Réléna ou Quatre n'interviennent.

- « Ces deux-là sont irrécupérables, Quat'.

- Faudra qu'un jour Wufei m'explique comment il fait pour avoir autant d'énergie pour hurler sur tout le monde comme ça…

- Et Dorothy sa passion pour emmerder le premier être humain qui passe… Ou encore se faire passer pour une sorcière… manquerait plus qu'elle nous ressorte les habits pour Halloween…

- Je commence à avoir mal au crâne…

- On bouge. Tu viens, Duo ?

- … Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. »

D'un pas traînant, Duo se mit à les suivre de loin.

Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à discuter des vacances et tout le bazar…

- « Duo ? Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Non, je te connais.

- Comme tu veux.

- … …

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Ca sert à quoi de me poser la question, si tu…

- Répond au lieu de tergiverser !

- Mais je t'ai dit NON !

- Duo…

- Mais…

- DUO…

- … … Ok, ok… J'ai rencontré, non en fait c'est plutôt lui qui m'a… non, en fait…

- Bon d'accord, t'a rencontré un mec.

- … Oui.

- Et ?

- Et ben quoi ?

- Bon dieu, Duo, tu va REPONDRE, OUI !

- OK, OK! Disons que… J'ai eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour un inconnu appelé Heero… Me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois que j'ai choisi! En fait, je sais pas trop…

- AHA ! Voila une réponse claire ! » Dit Hilde avec un sourire… Qui n'augurait rien de bon… Et plus il s'élargissait, plus Duo sentait venir le pire…

- « Tu m'le présente, hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est un inconnu ? Heero, c'est ça ? On va partir à la recherche au Heero, alors ! T'inquiète ! Je vais te donner un coup de main, et…

- STOP, STOP! C'est non merci… »

Bordel, les filles c'était vraiment ce qu'il y a de pire en matière d'amour, pensa Duo.

Et puis de toute façon ça le regardait, c'était lui qui était amoureux après tout !

... Amoureux ?

Il avait dit ' amoureux'… … … Oulala. Ca devenait sérieux de se mettre à penser des choses pareilles au sujet d'un type qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Duo était donc en plein monologue intérieur quand il rentra dans le couloir principal de son lycée.

Une main dans la poche, l'autre dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie…

Et juste devant un jeune homme qui l'observait, fasciné, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

* * *

Notes : OUI ! J'ai réussi à l'écrire de satané chapitre !

Bon, comme vous le voyez, y'a un petit changement de ton, mais c'était nécessaire pour présenter l'ambiance générale, les autres personnages (j'adore Dorothy : la transformer en déglingué est devenu mon nouveau passe-temps ! Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant). Et pis je vais essayer de pas trop faire dans la guimauve à chaque chapitre (… C'est mal partit XD)


	3. 3 Quand les Onnas s'en mêlent

Auteur : Anyachan08

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, non…

Genre : UA, Schoolfic vaguement humoristique… Surtout débile. POV Hilde

Remarque : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, désolée ! Mais elles m'ont fait très TRES plaisir, donc… Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Contente que ça vous plaise, et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Un grand merci à ma bêta sans qui ces deux chapitres auraient été plus incohérents !!!

* * *

**Last year… And complications...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 3: Quand les Onna s'en mêlent…

La première journée était passée relativement lentement, ce qui mit Hilde de très mauvais poil, Réléna totalement HS, et Dorothy… en pleine forme pour emmerder toute personne croisant son chemin.

Résultat : elles étaient intenables, d'humeur massacrante, et définitivement atteintes…

Diagnostic de l'élève Chang Wufei qui en avait fait les frais toute l'après-midi.

Finalement, le petit groupe se quitta comme souvent une demi-heure après la fin des cours, Quatre et Wufei de leur coté en bus, Duo à pied avec Trowa, et Hilde et Dorothy allèrent squatter chez Réléna, habitude de début de rentrée, lorsqu'il y avait encore la possibilité de glander.

Les blabla reprirent leur cours à peine leurs amis partis.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis ce matin, Duo ?

- Le coup de foudre. » Répondit Hilde sans réfléchir.

- « SERIEUX ?? »

Réléna se mit à pouffer de rire, et un sourire sadique étira le visage de Dorothy.

Hilde se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi insouciante et spontanée.

- « Qui ça ?

- Euh… Eh bien…Quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Il connaît juste son nom.

- Il t'a pas dit à quoi elle ressemblait ?

- … … Non, ça le regarde, après tout. »

Hilde venait vraiment de commettre une grosse bêtise… Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir raconté cette histoire de coup de foudre, c'était plutôt le fait de parler de la vie sentimentale du natté. Elle n'appréciait pas devoir mentir à ses meilleures amies, mais en même temps, c'était à Duo de révéler lui-même son secret. Pas à elle…

Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible après tout. Duo avait tout simplement peur de la réaction des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Peur du rejet, de la gêne, de l'hypocrisie…

Normal. Elle comprenait Duo sans broncher. Mais elle aurait parlé à sa place…

De toute façon, dans leur groupe d'amis ce n'était un secret pour personne que Réléna était bisexuelle, Dorothy laissait elle aussi planer le doute – en même temps, avec elle…On n'était jamais sûr de rien, ça pouvait n'être une mauvaise blague - quant à la relation de Quatre et Wufei… Elle était parfois plus qu'ambiguë.

Malgré tout cela, Duo préférait ne pas en parler, ne rien dire.

Et Hilde se taisait donc aussi, sans comprendre réellement ce silence prolongé.

- « Hilde ? Tu imites le mutisme de Duo ou quoi ? On est arrivé ! »

L'Allemande resta muette et se contenta de rentrer dans l'immeuble sans rien ajouter.

A peine arrivés dans l'entrée, Dorothy se précipita dans le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé, et prendre toute la place sans complexe…

- « Lena ?? Tu es rentrée ?

- Avec Hildie et Dorothy. »

L'Allemande fit la grimace. En terme de surnoms débiles, Réléna était plutôt douée aussi… Malheureusement pour elle…

En entrant à son tour dans la pièce principale, Hilde vit Milliardo – le grand frère de Réléna – accoudé au le bar en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami Treize, et une superbe jeune femme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Treize leur fit un élégant sourire.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors cette rentrée ??

- Mouais… Comme toujours. Ca va toi ? Pas trop dure la journée à ce que je vois…

- Eh oh ! Les études de médecine, c'est pas du gâteau, ma vieille !

- T'es plus âgé que moi il me semble…

- Bonjour l'humeur… Je vous présente Lucrésia Noin, une excellente amie.

- Enchanté ! » Répondirent les trois lycéennes, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

- « EH OH ! 'Amie' j'ai dit.

- Ouais, ouais… C'est ce qu'on dit… » Fit Réléna en tirant la langue.

Dorothy se leva soudainement du canapé et s'approcha à grands pas de Noin.

Elle la regarda len-te-ment de haut en bas d'un regard… Intéressé ? Calculateur ? Vicieux ?

Noin déglutit avec difficulté. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de mettre mal à l'aise…

- « Quoi ? » Articula – t- elle finalement.

- « Une femme très belle, grande, sexy avec une grosse poitrine et un bon décolleté… Oui, vous êtes vraiment superbe… SU-PER-BE… » Tout cela dit avec un air de vieux pervers. « Moi il y a longtemps que j'aurai essayé de vous amener à l'hôtel… » Conclut-elle en regardant fixement sa poitrine.

Le visage de la femme se crispa, et l'instant d'après, Dorothy se retrouvait avec une belle marque rouge sur les deux joues… Une belle paire de baffe.

- « On se revoit demain, les gars. »

Et elle sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte.

- « Ok. On finira notre conversation !! » Hurla Milliardo pour qu'elle l'entende.

Devant l'air choqué de sa petite sœur et de Hilde, il précisa :

- « Eh oui, Noin est quelqu'un d'adorable, mais elle perd facilement patience face aux gens trop entreprenants avec elle, ou tout simplement face à ceux qui la mettent mal à l'aise… Et elle a une sacrée poigne ! » S'extasia-t-il en mimant les deux baffes.

- Tu te souviens du dernier qui a essayé de la toucher ?? » Dit Treize un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- « …

- Quoi ? Puis faut bien admettre que Dorothy a été un peu loin là…

- Moi je comprends surtout pourquoi toi ou Treize ne couchez pas avec elle… Vous voulez seulement rester entier…

- Lena, là c'est toi qui va t'en prendre une…

- Tout à fait à mon goût en ce qui me concerne. » Coupa Dorothy. « Tu me sers quelque chose à boire, Milliardo ? »

Et elle partit se rasseoir sur le canapé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Réléna soupira. Cette fille ne changerait jamais…Des fois elle se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait la supporter…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Treize et Zechs sortis, les trois lycéennes se retrouvèrent seules dans la maison. Et les idées germèrent au fil de la conversation. En fait, à partir du cas Winner-Chang…

- « Si vous voulez mon avis.. » Commença Dorothy « Ces deux là se bavent dessus depuis la seconde… Seulement ils sont trop timides pour dire quoi que ce soit…

- Tu crois ?? Bof… je sais pas trop. Tu sais, Wufei homo, ça m'étonnerait… » Dit Hilde.

- « Leur relation ressemble quand même plus à celle d'un vieux couple. Et puis Quatre est parfois assez efféminé.

- Ca veut rien dire, ça !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hilde, mais il faut admettre que pour une relation d'amitié entre deux mecs… elle est plutôt ambiguë. Et puis t'as jamais remarqué la façon dont Wufei regarde toute fille qui s'approche de Quatre ?

- Ouais… Mais les mecs aussi, il doit juste être possessif. Dans ces cas là, on a toujours l'impression qu'il va mordre…

- Verdict ?

- Faut forcer les choses pour voir s'il y a vraiment anguille sous roche…

- … Maintenant faut voir comment…

- Eh attendez, attendez !! Y'a aussi Duo et son coup de foudre !!!

_- _… Oui, mais là on connaît pas la personne !

- Y'a qu'a lui tirer les vers du nez… » Dit Dorothy pensivement.

- « Euh… je pense pas qu'il apprécie.

- Et alors, Chang et Winner non plus ! De toute façon on leur demande pas leur avis !

- Ecoutez, ça nous regarde pas après tout !

- OH QUE SI ! » Hurla Réléna.

Elle se leva brusquement, leva le poing, et dit, d'un air passionné de mélodrame américain :

- « Ce sont nos meilleurs amis !! Que se passera-t-il si personne ne leur vient en aide ?? Leur amour restera caché, ainsi que leur bonheur ! C'est de notre devoir, oui, notre DEVOIR ! De leur donner un petit coup de main… !! »

Dorothy applaudit avec enthousiasme, et Hilde resta muette, partagée entre le fou rire et la honte.

Quelque part, ça serait peut-être une occasion de leur jouer un sale tour et de s'amuser un peu… L'année était bien trop ennuyeuse depuis le mois de septembre… Et puis après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait voir depuis la seconde…

Restait à savoir exactement ce qu'elles allaient leur faire subir.

TOUS. Sans exception.

La suite risquait d'être intéressante…

Mua ha ha…

Hilde s'autorisa un sourire sadique.

Toute la soirée, les trois amies mirent leur plan au point.

La fin de l'année risquait d'être longue pour les quatre garçons…

* * *

Notes : Et oui, toujours pas de 01 + 02… La patience est une vertu ! XD Il me fallait juste mette tout bien en place pour la suite. Les G-Boys vont souffrir… Ce n'est pas fini…

Vous aimez ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez-moi une ptite review, ça prend 5 minutes !


	4. 4 Une journée pas comme les autres

Auteur : Anyachan08

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours pas, non.

Genre : UA, Schoolfic, POV Duo et Heero, un chtit peu d'humour.

Remarque : Je vous ai fait attendre, hein ? Voila enfin le 01 + 02 tant attendu (et oui, on tombe dans le Yaoi, que voulez-vous…) ! Encore merci à ma Brisbouille pour sa bêta !

* * *

**Last year… And complications... !

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Une journée pas comme les autres

La journée de Duo Maxwell semblait pourtant avoir commencé comme toutes les autres…

Levé, douche, déjeuné, cours…

Quelques leçons non apprises, air fatigué…

Seulement, plusieurs détails vinrent troubler ce quotidien tranquille.

Tout d'abord sa rencontre avec un jeune remplaçant d'anglais, puis les conséquences qui s'en suivirent, et enfin deux présences parasites dont il se serait bien passé s'il l'avait su…

Mais tout cela, l'élève Duo Maxwell ne s'en doutait pas encore lorsqu'il passa la porte de son lycée…

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou il sortit de son cours de physique que tout bascula.

En face de lui discutaient deux hommes.

L'un était son professeur d'anglais, l'autre un jeune homme brun.

Qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite.

Duo le regarda d'abord avec curiosité, ne le reconnaissant pas comme un pion, et le trouvant bien jeune pour enseigner à des lycéens.

Puis le professeur partit, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le couloir.

Qui semblait se sentir être observé, car il tourna brusquement la tête vers Duo.

Les bras de Duo se décroisèrent, et sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. C'était Heero qui se trouvait en face de lui. Heero qui ne semblait pas surpris de le voir. Heero égal à lui-même, le regard froid et hypnotique.

Heero.

Duo ne réalisait toujours pas.

Il restait immobile, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés ; il ne voyait que le regard bleu du jeune homme, immuable, en contraste avec la masse des élèves qui se précipitaient dans et en dehors des salles. Eux deux, transformés en statues, se fixant sans réellement réaliser la présence de l'autre, entourés par une masse de gens en mouvements. Comme dans un rêve ou tout est flou autour, et où même ce que l'on regarde on ne semble que l'entrevoir.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

Duo vit la bouche de Heero s'entrouvrir lentement, et un son inaudible en sortit.

Puis finalement la voix s'éclaircit.

- « Tu es arrivé à l'heure lundi ?

- … Euh, oui, oui, merci encore…

- … …

- … …

- … …

- Euh… Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Prof ? Pion ? Ou…

- Je remplace M. Colbac, un prof d'anglais malade.

- Ah. Je me disais que vous étiez trop jeune pour être prof, mais on peut se tromper. »

Heero ne dit rien, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Duo se passa la main dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux par réflexe.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis était plus qu'intimidant.

Un peu plus et il se transformait en véritable collégienne folle amoureuse !

- « Tu… Je peux te tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, vous l'avez déjà fait sans vous en rendre compte ! » Fit remarquer Duo, souriant à son tour.

- « Ok. Fais de même avec moi. Tu as cours ?

- Non. Du moins juste pour une heure.

- Tout comme moi. »

Heero sembla hésiter un quart de seconde, puis il dit :

- « … Bon, ben je vais y aller.

- Attends ! Tu vas encore partir d'un coup comme ça ? »

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- « Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas très sympa… On n'a rien à faire tous les deux, on pourrait… discuter… Après tout tu à l'air d'être nouveau, je pourrais te parler du lycée, son fonctionnement, et… Enfin, je veux dire que… » Répondit Duo en se perdant en explications.

- « Te fatigue pas, c'est bon ! »

Heero lui fit signe de le suivre.

Duo replongea immédiatement dans son rêve, et il vit tout au ralenti.

La sortie du lycée, leur entrée dans un café, la commande de deux cafés…

- « Duo ? »

Sursaut.

- « Oh, pardon… je suis un peu euh, fatigué.

- Je vois ça. Tu as l'air… déconnecté.

- Je ne suis pas un lève tôt ! » Rit Duo. « Ce qui fait que je passe ma matinée à bailler quand j'ai mal dormi… Comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Parfois au contraire, ça me met d'une humeur assez… joyeuse on va dire. »

Les lèvres du natté s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

- « … …

- … …

- Ce qui veux dire ?

- Que je joue quelques mauvais tours à mes amis… En général ils s'en souviennent assez longtemps !! » Duo se mit à rire doucement.

Heero était fasciné par le visage rieur de Duo.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris d'engager une conversation avec un élève, et de l'emmener ensuite boire un café avec lui… Il était de nature assez réservé, et il n'engageait que rarement la conversation. Son amie Sally lui reprochait souvent gentiment d'être associable. Et bizarrement, cet adolescent l'attirait comme un aimant. Il avait eu envie de le connaître, et sans réfléchir il avait lui-même engagé la conversation. De plus, ça pourrait être mal perçu par ses collègues de sortir comme ça avec un adolescent. Non, il n'aurait pas dû.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant il n'avait aucun remord. A vrai dire il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il avait eut envie de reparler à Duo. A présent, il était avec lui. Où était le problème ?

- « Quel âge as tu ? » Demanda Heero

Duo fut surpris par la question. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

- « Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué. En fait, je suis… Je suis… »

Il hésitait à dire ça à un inconnu.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard attentif de son interlocuteur, il n'hésita plus.

- « Je suis orphelin. Mes parents m'ont adoptés à quatre ans. Je ne connais pas ma date de naissance… mais, mais… J'ai toujours été d'un naturel assez joyeux et turbulent, même quand j'étais… sans famille. Alors mes parents adoptifs ont choisit le 1er avril comme date d'anniversaire. Ils disaient que je ne pouvais pas être né un autre jour. Si on compte à partir de cette date, j'aurai 18 ans dans 3 mois. » Finit Duo, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

Un serveur déposa les deux cafés sur la petite table.

Duo prit la tasse et commença à touiller le sucre avec la cuillère.

- « Duo. »

Le natté releva la tête.

- « Moi aussi je suis orphelin. »

Duo resta interloqué. Ce genre de confessions était quand même assez personnelle. A moins que Heero se soit sentit obligé de le lui dire par compassion ?

- « Je vivais seul avec mon père. A neuf ans, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans un orphelinat bondé. »

Duo entendit les mots défiler les uns à la suite des autres, sur un ton monocorde, uni, sans douleur ni émotion. Dit ainsi, ça semblait paraître égal à Heero. Mais Duo voyait son regard voilé derrière ses mèches, ses yeux cachés comme pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Il eut la brusque envie de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder en face, les yeux dans les yeux… Mais il n'en fit rien. Heero semblait troublé de lui avoir raconté ce souvenir.

Alors Duo se tut et attendit.

- « Excuse moi, j'ai dû te mettre mal à l'aise. » Finit par dire Heero.

- « Pas du tout. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai commencé avec ça.

- A cause de ma question indiscrète. » Fit remarquer Heero.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne sais plus qui disait ça, mais… 'Les questions ne sont jamais indiscrètes, seules les réponses le sont'. Ca me parait souvent plus juste…

- Si on veut…

- Quel âge as-tu, toi ?

- 23 ans.

- Ah oui…

- Quoi ? Je suis si vieux que ça ?

- Ah mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, seulement je… D'ailleurs tu es plutôt jeune pour un prof, non ? Parce que c'est cinq ans d'études normalement, pour enseigner, non ? Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout, je…

- Duo, tu parles trop.

- Pardon ? » Répondit l'adolescent abasourdi.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier pour tout et de te répandre en excuses pour rien… Je sais bien que je suis bien plus âgé que toi et qu'en tant que 'prof' c'est étrange que je t'invite à boire un café avec moi sans raison particulière.

- … C'est vrai. Dès que je suis gêné, mon débit de parole augmente à une vitesse incroyable, je suis désolé. Et puis c'est en effet exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Mais en même temps c'est moi qui ne t'ai pas laissé partir. » Fit remarquer Duo.

- « C'est vrai… » Dit Heero en finissant sa tasse. « En même temps, je n'ai pas eut envie de refuser non plus. »

Duo déglutit. Ca voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

Leur conversation partait dans tous les sens, il s'embrouillait dans la recherche de sous-entendus possibles… Il ne savait plus où ils en étaient.

Après tout est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment commencé quelque chose ?

- « Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Sortons prendre l'air, tu veux ? C'est trop enfumé ici…

- Je te suis. »

Heero insista pour payer la note, et ils sortirent finalement.

Dehors, le vent soulevait la poussière, les quelques feuilles qui restaient, les sacs en plastiques et autres cannettes. Les cheveux de Duo s'envolèrent avec eux sous le regard médusé de Heero qui resta pétrifié.

La chevelure était souple, brillante, emmêlée, elle bougeait en vague saccadée au gré du vent.

Heero avait l'impression de voir les couleurs châtain, blond et brun s'emmêler et se démêler sans cesse devant lui.

Il était fasciné par l'effet de couleurs et de mouvements que créaient les cheveux de Duo.

- « Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais que je te dessine ? »

Ce fut au tour de Duo de rester pétrifié de surprise.

- « Je… Tu dessines ?

- C'est mon passe-temps.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte !! Et tu me montreras ce que tu as déjà dessiné ?

- Si tu y tiens… Tu seras déçu, je ne suis pas un grand artiste, je ne dessine que pour mon plaisir, sans jamais avoir pris de cours. Je n'ai aucune base… Mais je me débrouille quand même. En attendant, c'est ta chevelure que je souhaiterai mettre sur papier.

- Mes… Cheveux ?

- Même chez une femme je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux pareils. Ils sont superbes, mêmes nattés. »

Le visage de Duo s'empourpra instantanément, et les yeux de Heero se firent rieurs.

- « Les cours reprennent dans 5 minutes. Tu devrais rentrer.

- Tu n'as plus de cours à donner ?

- Non.

- Ah, bien… Euh, pour le dessin, tu…

- Tu n'as pas cours le mercredi après-midi, non ?

- À partir de 13 heures.

- Ici, même endroit à 13 heures.

- Bien… Euh... »

Mais Heero avait déjà tourné les talons.

Duo arriva en retard à son cours de philo.

Mercredi c'était demain! Heero allait le dessiner !

Il allait revoir Heero, il allait…

- « Psst, Duo… Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? »

Duo tourna un visage radieux vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé, Hilde.

Dès que la prof eut le dos tourné, il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- « Je l'ai revu…

- NON ? Le…

- Chuuuut !!! »

Duo se retourna et se mit en mode « petit ange innocent » devant les yeux interrogateurs de la prof… Qui soupira et continua à écrire le plan du texte à étudier.

- « Le fameux... Hee quoi déjà ??

- Heero ! On se revoie demain !

- … Duo tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

- Hein ?

- A une pauvre collégienne qui s'excite pour rien du tout… Ne t'avance pas trop vite, Duo… »

Duo se calma instantanément en remarquant avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Ca lui faisait mal, mais Hilde avait raison de le ramener sur terre. Il s'enthousiasmait pour rien du tout. De toute façon, c'était juste pour un stupide dessin… Heero n'avait rien sous-entendu d'autre.

Enfin… Il était quand même heureux d'avoir pu lui reparler…

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait eut une chance inouïe de le revoir. Un coup de foudre avec un parfait inconnu rencontré au hasard… Il s'était tout de suite fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, et il s'était efforcé d'oublier le regard de cet homme. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait revu, toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties d'un coup.

Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout où cette histoire allait le mener, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'oublier.

Et puis… Heero l'intriguait.

Il avait vraiment envie de le connaître plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne vit pas l'heure passer, ni la journée défiler à une vitesse folle.

Par contre la nuit lui sembla durer une éternité, et il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit…

Il était bien trop éveillé à l'idée de revoir Heero demain, et en même temps complètement angoissé par ce futur rendez-vous.

Le lendemain, et malgré sa petite nuit, chacun pu remarquer que leur petit diable était de retour…

Duo avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et un visage était radieux.

Détails qui n'échappèrent pas à trois jeunes élèves…

- « Hilde ? Dis-moi… Duo n'aurait pas revu la personne qui…

- Euh, je n'en sais rien du tout…

- Tu mens… » Siffla Dorothy en s'approchant d'elle.

- « … Pas du tout.

- Oh que si… Tu fais le même sourire bête que Duo quand il ment… »

Réléna n'intervint pas cette fois. Elle aussi se doutait que Hilde leur cachait quelque chose, et elle savait bien que l'une des rares personnes capable de faire sortir Hilde de ses gonds était Dorothy…

- « Mais enfin, lâche-moi, j'en sais rien !!! » Se défendit Hilde agacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait craché le morceau.

Sans donner toutefois le nom et le sexe de la personne.

Hilde en était encore à se demander comment elle avait fini par craquer, quand …

- « Hilde ? T'es toute blanche ! T'as avalé quelque chose de travers ?

- … … Duo, fais gaffe aux deux miss là bas » Dit-elle en désignant Dorothy et Réléna du menton.

- « Comment ça ?

- Elles savent que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, et… aussi que tu l'as revu. Je suis désolée.

- … … Ecoute, de toute façon ces deux commères l'auraient su à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis je ne me souviens pas t'avoir interdit de leur dire.

- Duo, je n'ai rien dit au sujet de la personne en question. J'ai gardé pour moi ce qui te tient à cœur.

- C'est l'essentiel. Merci. »

Il lui adressa un franc sourire et sortit du lycée en toute hâte. Il était 13 heures et il devait marcher jusqu'à la place où il était hier avec Heero.

A aucun moment il ne vit deux silhouettes féminines le suivre consciencieusement, les yeux brillants…

Quand il arriva, essoufflé, le jeune prof était déjà là, une chemise à dessin dans sa main gauche.

Duo admira un instant la silhouette fine de son ami. Reprenant ses esprits, il marcha dans sa direction et le salua. Heero lui rendit son bonjour et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Aucun des deux hommes ne virent le grand sourire complice que se jetèrent deux jeunes filles blondes qui les suivaient…

- « Où on va ??

Y'a un petit jardin pas loin. On peut se mettre là. Si le froid te gêne, on peut aller autre part… », Dit Heero en pensant fortement à son propre appartement pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Avant de chasser cette pensée un peu trop soudaine à son goût…

- « Non, non, ça me va. »

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc entouré d'arbres imposants qui les protégeaient un peu du vent.

Heero ouvrit sa chemise, sortit des crayons de toutes sortes de couleurs, et s'assit en tailleur sur le banc, face à Duo.

- « Met toi de profil. » Ordonna Heero.

Duo obtempéra

- « Je peux regarder tes autres esquisses pendant ce temps ?

- Si tu ne bouges pas trop. »

Duo lui tira la langue et dit « Sans problème » tout en sachant intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de concentration pour rester immobile, lui qui n'arrivait jamais à rester en place…

D'autant plus que la personne qu'il aimait était à coté de lui.

Duo chassa toutes ces pensées, respira un bon coup, se relaxa un peu, et commença à regarder les dessins de Heero.

Tous les dessins représentaient des gens, des silhouettes, des bras, des jambes, des corps… Il y avait des feuilles entières remplies de personnages dans différentes positions, avec différentes expressions, visages… Dans toutes sortes de couleurs.

Et aussi des feuilles uniquement remplies avec des tons et variantes de couleurs.

- « Je dessine tout ce que je vois, particulièrement les hommes et les couleurs.

- Je vois ça. Il y aune raison particulière ?

- … Je vis à la ville depuis tout petit, or la ville est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre, comparé à la nature. Et depuis que mon père est mort, j'avais tendance à tout voir en noir et gris. Alors je mets de la couleur partout dans ce que je dessine. Quant aux hommes…Ce sont les mouvements du corps, les formes qui m'intéressent.

- Tu es plutôt doué.

- Si tu le dit… » Répondit Heero.

Il s'arrêta soudain de dessiner pour regarder attentivement le visage de Duo.

Il tendit la main, sembla hésiter un instant, avant de la poser doucement sur la joue de Duo pour faire pencher un peu plus son visage à gauche. Puis il retourna rapidement à sa feuille, tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. C'était pourtant un geste on ne peut plus banal, mais avec Duo, il lui semblait que cela prenait une toute autre importance. Sa pensée se confirma quand il le regarda à nouveau.

Duo avait prit une légère teinte carmine au contact de la main.

Heero se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre la gêne et l'envie d'en rire.

Finalement, il choisit d'en jouer…

- « Hum… Je dois rajouter de la couleur aux joues à ce que je vois… » Dit Heero d'un ton égal, non sans une légère pointe d'ironie.

Duo piqua du nez pour cacher son visage cette fois entièrement rouge.

- « Duo… Relève la tête. »

Le natté obéit en priant intérieurement pour que sa soudaine rougeur soit passée.

Heero le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin… Duo se mit à rire nerveusement et reprit sa position initiale pour éviter d'engager la conversation sur un sujet qui le gênerait au plus haut point…

Derrière un buisson, une adolescente blonde platine sortit un appareil photo jetable et immortalisa les deux jeunes hommes à chaque sourire, geste ou rougeur… Sa voisine quant à elle tenait un carnet à la main et notait quelques petites phrases…

Sur le banc, les deux silhouettes ne remarquèrent rien.

Le jeune homme brun au regard froid dessinait le natté et le regardait avec douceur.

L'adolescent restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- « C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Je peux voir ? » Insista Duo.

- Non, il me reste quelques petites choses à finir… Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait.

- Ah… » Dit Duo en faisant la moue.

- « … Fais pas cette tête, je te montrerai. »

En levant les yeux vers son aîné, l'adolescent remarque que ce dernier avait encore l'air de se retenir de rire.

- « Je ne poserai plus pour toi si on se quitte maintenant. » Dit Duo avec un faux air d'enfant.

Heero soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- « Je t'invite à boire quelque chose, ça te va ?

Un chocolat chaud pour moi ! » Dit Duo.

- « Tu n'es plus un enfant que je sache.

- Depuis quand y'a un âge pour boire un chocolat ??

- … Touché.

- Duo Maxwell l'emporte toujours !

- Maxwell ? Ton nom de famille ?

- De ma famille adoptive, oui.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, toujours sans remarquer les deux élèves qui les espionnaient depuis le début.

- « On tient Duo, on dirait…

- Je sens qu'on va se marrer très bientôt… »

Si Duo savait…

* * *

Notes : En effet, si Duo savait… Il irait se planquer en Alaska. Non, non, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce que ces deux tarés leur préparent…Patience, patience… 


	5. 5 Où les sérieux ennuis commençent

Auteur : Anyachan08

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi, non.

Genre : UA, Schoolfic, POV de Duo, Quatre et Heero, délire, sérieux par moments.

Remarque : Oui, je suis en retard, je sais, je sais… L'explication est stupide : j'avais fini de taper tout mon chapitre et j'ai tout effacé par erreur. L'a fallut que je réécrive tout… soupir

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Last year… And complications...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Où les sérieux ennuis commencent…

- « OHE !!!! » Réléna héla le groupe d'amis qui discutait tranquillement dans un coin de la cour.

- « 'Lut Léna !! » Lui répondit Duo, tout sourire.

- « Tu m'as l'air de bien aller, toi, dis-moi.

- Bah comme d'hab' !!! » Répondit-il d'un air joyeux.

- « Bien sûr… cause toujours Duo, on te croit… » Dit Dorothy en surgissant derrière Réléna.

- « Hein ? » Duo leva un sourcil, sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce qui te p… »

Sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Hilde venait de l'attraper par derrière et l'étranglait tout en lui collant un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

- « Hé !! HIl-DE ! Lâche-moi enfin ! »

Celle-ci lui ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui glissa innocemment à l'oreille :

- « C'est ton rendez-vous d'hier qui te met dans cet état ? Tu me raconteras !! »

Et elle le lâcha avant de se jeter sur Wufei qui essaya de se débarrasser d'elle à grands cris. Quatre leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de décoller Hilde du chinois avec un air exaspéré.

Dorothy et Réléna le regardaient d'un air cynique et calculateur.

Duo leur jeta un regard noir.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, enfin ?!

- Oh rien… Tiens ? Mais qui voila ? »

Dorothy dévisageait vicieusement un jeune homme qui traversait la cour.

Le cœur de Duo partit à toute vitesse.

C'était Heero qui marchait d'un pas tranquille, une main dans la poche.

Il sembla remarquer le regard de Dorothy posé sur lui car il tourna un peu la tête vers le groupe.

Il ne regarda que Duo. Ce fut très bref, mais son regard planté dans le sien donna des frissons au natté. Il inclina la tête pour lui dire bonjour et continua son chemin.

Duo sentit un air bête fleurir sur son visage.

Ce fut le toussotement de Réléna qui le tira de ses pensées.

- « C'est qui ? » Demanda innocemment La jeune fille blonde.

- « T'occupes. » Lui répondit Duo avant de prendre ses affaires et partir à grand pas.

- « Duo ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'ai cours, Quat'. A plus. »

Et il partit sans rien ajouter, sans même se retourner.

Il en avait vraiment après les deux blondes. Quelles pestes !!!

Il avait déjà une vie amoureuse suffisamment compliquée comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin que ces deux folles s'en mêlent… Il réalisa brusquement qu'elles devaient aussi avoir deviné son unique secret. Duo senti la migraine l'assaillir. C'était pourtant pas le moment…

- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? » Demanda Quatre d'un air accusateur.

- « Oh, rien du tout… » Dit Réléna

- « Pour le moment… » Finit Dorothy en pouffant.

- « Comment ça ? Est-ce que vous vous… HILDE, lâche le, OK ? » Dit le blond en enlevant brusquement la main de Hilde qui essayait d'ouvrir la chemise de Wufei, rouge de colère.

- « Roooh, c'est bon, je le lâche ton petit ami… »

Si Wufei n'avait pas atteint le maximum en terme de couleur carmine, il aurait sûrement viré au rouge vif. Quatre ne tint même pas compte de la remarque et continua :

- « Ecoutez, laissez le respirer de temps en temps, c'est tout…

- Bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire alors. » Déclara Réléna très sérieusement. « A part ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous tous. »

Trowa leva un sourcil. Ca paraissait trop beau pour être vrai…

Ou alors elles préparaient encore un sale truc.

- « Je fais une soirée le samedi qui précède les vacances de février. Vous êtes tous invités, y compris Duo bien entendu… J'organise tout, pas besoin d'amener quoi que ce soit. Par contre venez bien habillés.

- En quel honneur ? » Demanda Trowa.

- « Surprise… » Dit Dorothy d'un air plus que louche.

Wufei sentit que quelque chose clochait... Il la sentait très très mal cette soi-disant 'soirée'

C'était plus qu'un pressentiment, c'était une certitude qu'elles leur préparaient encore un coup fourré. Il en avait vraiment assez de s'en prendre plein la figure à cause de trois Onnas… Si jamais elles s'en prenaient à Quatre, elles allaient voir…

Il leur jeta un regard suspicieux pour bien leur montrer le fond de sa pensée et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis. Quatre le regardait d'un air contrarié et Trowa paraissait très méfiant.

Bah, au moins il n'était pas le seul…

- « QUOI ? Une soirée chez la chef des timbrées ?

- Chuut, Duo ! « Le supplia Quatre « 'Pas envie de les avoir sur le dos pour le moment !

- Ha, t'as raison » Dit Duo en regardant autour de lui.

- « Y'a quand même un truc de louche… Et pourquoi on doit venir 'bien habillés' ? Ca veut dire quoi 'bien habillés' ? Elles ont de ces idées… » Soupira la natté.

- « Bah, du moment que c'est pas une idée de Dorothy, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir indemne… » Suggéra Trowa.

Quatre pâlit. Wufei posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il le soutenait.

- « Il repense à la soirée d'Halloween de l'année dernière… » Expliqua-t-il

- « Ah, je comprends mieux… » Dit Duo en baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait envie de rigoler.

Non seulement Wufei ressemblait à une mère rassurant son petit d'un vilain cauchemar, mais en plus l'image mentale de Quatre enfermé dans une citrouille géante pendant toute la soirée d'Halloween lui donnait encore envie de se tordre de rire. Quand il se remémora l'envie de meurtre qui s'était affichée sur le visage du chinois en apprenant que Dorothy en était l'auteur il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Trowa ricana à côté de lui.

- « Oh non, pas vous enfin !! » Eclata le blond, en colère.

- « A moins de tous attraper une maladie très contagieuse on n'a aucun moyen d'y échapper. » Dit Duo pour couper court aux reproches de son ami.

- « Faut préparer un plan de retraite. » Déclara alors Trowa le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, incrédules.

- « Faites pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'étrange, j'ai raison.

- Euh… Dans le fond oui, mais tu les présente comme une menace, alors…

- Ces filles SONT une menace, ça doit ressembler à ça l'enfer. Elles sont une CATASTROPHE VIVANTE. » Beugla le Chinois en brandissant un poing rageur dans le vide.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un professeur à l'air sévère en sortit.

- « CHANG WUFEI ! MOI, je fais cours ! Déguerpissez. »

L'Asiatique se renfrogna mais se tut.

Quatre sourit d'un air contrit.

- « Ouais, mais n'empêche que…

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi.

- On y va. »

Wufei soupira. Quand l'estomac de Duo se réveillait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter… Il suivit le groupe d'un air las et fut définitivement de mauvaise humeur en voyant la gigantesque queue qui les attendait devant le self.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre amis s'installèrent donc tranquillement à une table restée libre et commencèrent à déjeuner en discutant.

- « Tu as commencé ta dissert', Fei ? » Demanda Duo

- « Le sujet me plait pas.

- Aha. Je parie que tu vas la laisser en plan jusqu'à la veille de l'ultimatum.

- En fait j'ai pas envie de la faire tout court. »

Quatre soupira bruyamment. Duo leva la tête vers Trowa et un sourire moqueur naquit sur leurs visages respectifs.

- « Wufei, le jour du bac, tu seras obligé, OBLIGE, d'écrire une dissert', y'aura pas de ''le sujet me plait pas' », « j'ai pas envie'', tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais -

- Ne m'interromps pas… »

Trowa se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que Duo prétexta avoir fait tomber sa serviette pour rire plus ouvertement sous la table.

- « Dites vous deux, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous ressemblez à un couple de jeunes mariés ? »

Et Wufei de repartir dans une teinte violacée tandis que Quatre virait lui aussi peu à peu au rouge, mais surtout parce que le mensonge ne lui réussissait pas trop. Et plus il allait loin dans ses explications scabreuses et fausses, plus il devenait idiot et balbutiait…

- « Ca va pas, vous deux…

- Bon, un vieux couple alors… » Rajouta Trowa.

- « Mais non, enfin ! On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, que…

- Et bah… L'amitié a bon dos…

- COUCOU !!!! On vient squatter ! »

- Duo pâlit brusquement.

- « Je t'en prie Hilde, dis-moi que tu es seule…

- Tu rigoles ? LES FILLES ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois jeunes filles étaient installées confortablement à table sous le regard désespéré des garçons. Seul Quatre paraissait très heureux de leur arrivée… Il avait échappé à la conversation plus que gênante lancée par ses amis.

- « Dis Léna, t'as étudié la constitution américaine en cours ?

- AH ! M'en parle pas !!!

- Toi aussi ? Le système judiciaire ne t'a pas interpellé ?? »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, parler de cours pendant la pause…

Quoique… Ca virait au débat politique, maintenant. Et… Ca y est, Wufei s'en mêlait.

Duo soupira. Aie, aie, ça allait vite partir en vrille…

- « Ca ? Mais non, c'est à peu près la même chose chez nous ! Par contre le système des juges nommés à vie, ça c'est un problème… » Dit le Chinois

- « C'est dangereux, tout à fait. Imagine que l'un de ces types soit corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, eh ben…

- 'Imagine' ? Ils le sont tous ! » Dit Réléna

- « Ca c'est une banalité, qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? »

Alors que Réléna, Wufei et Quatre débattaient tellement fort que d'autres tablées se retournaient avec étonnement, Duo décrocha rapidement pour penser à tout autre chose…

- « Alors Maxwell, on pense à son petit ami ? » Demanda Dorothy en le regardant fixement.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout le monde à table cessa de parler et se tourna vers lui.

Le natté se sentit très très mal à l'aise.

Comment Dorothy avait-elle osé dire ça devant tout le monde ?

Comment avait-elle pu ?

- « Duo… » Dit Hilde d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main.

Celui-ci la retira brutalement.

- « Qu'est-ce… De quoi vous parlez ?

- Rél' et moi t'avons vu te balader avec un très bel homme hier… Ose me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux… » Dit la jeune fille blonde.

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » Dit Duo plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulut. « Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi !

- D'accord, d'accord, vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble et ça t'énerve, c'est bon… calme-toi, moi je ne t'agresse pas.

- Tu ne m'agresses pas ? Tu te rends compte de ce tu dis ?

- Ton attirance pour les hommes ? Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on ne le saurait jamais ?

- DOROTHY ! »

Duo hurla et ses ongles rentrèrent dans la paume de ses mains.

Quatre se crispa sur sa chaise.

- « Duo, calme-toi…

- …

- Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Maxwell, arrête de jouer au muet, ça te ressemble pas. C'est vrai que tu es gay, oui ou non ? », Demanda Wufei calmement.

- « Je…

- Répond Duo. » Insista Trowa.

Sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas le leur dire ainsi. Il n'avait jamais cru que cela se passerait ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Dorothy de l'annoncer de but en blanc devant tout le monde ?

… De toute façon, le problème n'était plus là. C'était dit maintenant.

Et il n'aimait pas mentir. En fin de compte peut-être qu'il avait assez attendu comme ça…

- « Duo… »

La main de Hilde s'était à nouveau posée sur la sienne.

- « Je suis gay. » Lâcha enfin Duo.

- « Je suis gay… » Répéta-t-il, en regardant cette fois toute la tablée.

Il avait moins honte. A quoi bon leur cacher ? A quoi bon se prétendre leur ami si c'était pour dissimuler ce qui lui pesait le plus sur le cœur ? Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis après tout… Sa seconde famille adoptive. Il leur devait beaucoup à eux aussi…

- « Pas trop tôt ! » lâcha Hilde en rigolant.

Quatre lui fit un grand sourire rassurant qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Dorothy et Réléna un clin d'œil entendu et elles lui tirèrent la langue d'un air canaille.

Trowa hocha simplement la tête. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, en tout cas sûrement pas le fond de sa pensée, nota Duo sans savoir trop quoi penser à son égard.

Wufei eut la réaction la plus étrange.

Il regarda attentivement le natté, puis Hilde. Il soupira et dit enfin :

- « Je le savais…

- Comment ça ?

- C'était peut-être une nouveauté pour la plupart des gens ici, mais en fin de compte ça ne m'étonne pas. Ca ne change rien pour moi en ce qui te concerne, Maxwell. »

Duo eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

Pour une fois, il pouvait comprendre ce que Quatre lui trouvait. Il était beaucoup plus calme et ouvert que ce que l'on pouvait croire. C'était vraiment un type bien. Très bien même, nota Duo en voyant l'air admiratif du blond envers son ami. Il avait envie de rire bêtement. Il se sentait mieux à présent. Soulagé certes, mais surtout heureux. Il avait bien l'intention de discuter avec Trowa pour son manque de réaction, mais dans l'ensemble personne ne l'avait rejeté.

Il espérait que ses parents feraient de même…

- « Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu savais pour l'homosexualité de Duo ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Franchement… Tu te souviens quand il sortait avec Hilde ?

- Oui… ?

- C'était trop parfait… Duo qui ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à une fille et le voila maqué avec celle qui n'était ni plus ni moins que sa meilleure amie ! Un peu soudain et surtout pas très logique quand tu voyais qu'à part leur « titre » de couple, ils n'avaient strictement rien changé à leur relation. Duo a toujours été incapable de créer un autre type de rapport qu'amical avec une fille.

- Mh… C'est vrai.

- Par contre, je l'ai souvent plus vu gêné à aller vers un mec… Intéressant on va dire, surtout depuis l'année dernière.

- Tu as un critère pour les mecs intéressants, toi ?

- J'ai mon idée personnelle sur la question. » Dit Wufei en détournant le regard.

Quatre sourit.

Il aimait énormément Wufei. Il pouvait discuter avec lui des heures durant, sans jamais s'ennuyer. Il aimait passer du temps en sa présence, il aimait partager avec lui ses passions… Il s'était habitué à son caractère assez buté, et ses coups de colère le faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose à présent.

Il l'aimait plus que tout.

L'Arabe soupira silencieusement et décida de mettre de côté ce type de pensées pour le moment.

Pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de choses dans la tête quand on a encore une demi-journée de cours à supporter.

¤

Duo attendait sur le parvis du lycée.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais ça faisait quand même quinze bonnes minutes qu'il espérait qu'une certaine personne sorte. Bon, à vrai dire il ne connaissait absolument pas les horaires de Heero. Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait même pas cours de la journée, nota-t-il.

… Il se sentait terriblement con.

Il ressemblait à une collégienne énamourée attendant le prince charmant.

L'adolescent soupira. Il était stupide d'attendre sans raison, autant rentrer au lieu d'attendre dans le froid… De toute façon il avait rendez-vous mercredi prochain, il pouvait bien attendre.

Duo tourna les talons.

Bordel ce que c'était loin, mercredi prochain…

¤

Heero laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée et traîna des pieds en direction de la douche.

Il était lessivé par sa grosse journée. Il se déshabilla rapidement et fit couler l'eau. Il soupira de bien être au contact de l'eau de chaude.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit d'attendre devant le lycée pendant ¼ dans le froid.

Bon. Ok. Il attendait Duo. Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il finissait ses cours ! ………………

Duo… était un lycéen, bordel ! Il se sentait tellement con des fois. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, attrapa la robe de chambre et sur une impulsion, décrocha le téléphone.

- « Biiiiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiii… Sally Po, j'écoute.

- Sally…

- Heero !! Comment vas-tu ?

- ... Tu as le temps de boire un verre ce soir ?

- Mmh…

- Sally…

- Ok, je passe te chercher à 8h, ça te va ?

- Ok.

- T'embrasse.

- Mh. »

Sally raccrocha.

- « Je devrais peut-être devenir psy… »

* * *

NOTES : Oui, je l'admets, il ne se passe pas grand-chose du point de vue 01+02+01… Mais ça vient au prochain chapitre, chaque chose en son temps ! Merci d'avoir lu !! 


	6. 6 Cinéma

Auteur : Anyachan08

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi, non.

Genre : UA, Schoolfic, très OOC

Couples : 02+01+02, 05+04+05, donc Yaoi, oui. Y'a toujours du yuri au programme, si, si… Ca vient, ça vient… Y 'a déjà quelques infos au sujet de la miss Catalonia dans ce chapitre.

Remarque : Alors donc cette fic tout sauf _réellement_ sérieuse continue. Et vous avez enfin le tant attendu. Attention, le vrai gros bordel ne vient qu'après. Et oui, tout à fait, les filles sont détestables, c'est fait exprès (en même temps je vous avouerais que moi je les adore comme ça !) Elles sont les bourreaux de cette « histoire »… Et encore, le tour de Quatre n'est pas encore venu… Duo et Heero sont largement épargnés à côté de M. Winner !!

_- Actuellement en train de faire son testament…_

- Merci Wufei.

- Tu vas voir espèce de…

- Le chapitre chers lecteurs !

* * *

**Last year… And complications...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Cinéma.

Heero regarda à nouveau sa montre. Duo avait dix minutes de retard, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. _Baka_ pensa-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il était si impatient à la simple idée de revoir le natté qu'être en position d'attente le rendait fou. Si cet _idiot_ avait eu un empêchement, il allait voir. Cette fois-ci il n'allait pas se gêner pour l'engueuler.

Et si c'était un problème de dernière minute, ou quelque chose de grave… _Duo_, merde qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre !

Alors que le métis commençait vraiment à s'énerver, Duo déboula au coin de la rue, essoufflé et visiblement en sueur. Il chercha le japonais quelques instants, puis, l'apercevant enfin, se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire contrit.

- « 'Jour……..Hee……..ro ! Déso……lé…. » Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Heero attendit que l'adolescent reprenne son souffle, affichant tant bien que mal un air impassible.

_Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais…_

Avait-on seulement idée de sortir dans une tenue pareille ?

Duo avait à présent relevé la tête, révélant sa gorge luisante de sueur, entièrement dénudée de tout vêtement. Par moins cinq degré, il se promenait avec débardeur ample et un simple pull tellement grand pour lui qu'il découvrait pratiquement une des deux épaules. Il l'avait remonté au niveau des coudes, et tortillait le bas du vêtement dans un geste pas très masculin. Ce n'est que quand ses yeux arrivèrent à ce niveau qu'il réalisa qu'il portait un short. Un _short_.

C'en fut trop pour le professeur qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- « Duo…

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps !! Oh, je… je travaillais chez Hilde, mais son horloge a du retard et du coup, je…

- Duo je ne te parle pas de ça » L'interrompit le brun « Je viens d'arriver » dit-il en se demandant au passage pourquoi il se sentait obligé de mentir « Tu as vu ta tenue ?

- Ca ? Ben…… En fait j'étais pas habillé et j'ai pris le premier truc qui se trouvait dans le placard de Hilde. »

Silence.

- « … de Hilde ?

- J'ai dormi chez elle. On est amis depuis le collège, on s'entend d'ailleurs si bien qu'on a pensé que sortir ensemble était la continuité logique de notre relation. Erreur énorme : elle est insupportable et moi pas mieux ! » Rit Duo. « Bon, on va les prendre ces billets ? »

Et Duo partit sans plus attendre acheter les places de cinéma, laissant Heero stupéfait et une pointe de jalousie dans le coeur. Le métis venait de comprendre brusquement la nature de _leur_ relation.

Ce qui les poussait tous les deux l'un vers l'autre ne pouvait être que de l'amour, mais leur peur respective les menait dans une impasse et ils restaient au stade « amis-amis pas tant que ça ».

Ensuite, face à Duo, il se comportait le plus souvent en suiveur, sans que le natté en soir conscient bien sûr ; il avait rapidement inversé leurs rôles. A présent, c'était lui qui définissait les règles. Bref, Heero était complètement dominé. L'un comme l'autre semblaient accepter cet amour considéré comme non naturel sans remord ou gêne. Dernier point.

Conclusion naturelle : Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ?

Heero se reprit. C'était décidé : c'était aujourd'hui, pas un autre jour ; aujourd'hui et il allait faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

Le métis se sentit soudain en pleine forme et c'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il suivit le natté. _Duo, pas de jeu aujourd'hui. Tu seras mon amant._

Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant face à lui qu'il se souvint qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'y prendre dans une relation amoureuse.

¤

_- D à R. Cible repérée._

_- R à D. Compris._

_- Espionnage réussit. Je commence l'infiltration._

_- Bien comprit._

Une superbe jeune fille blonde platine en mini jupe et hautes bottes de cuir se présenta au guichet du cinéma. Ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon lâche et elle portait des lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient un air sévère mais extrêmement séduisant. Une grosse écharpe noire et une veste en cuir cachaient sa poitrine, faisant ressortir par la même occasion ses jambes fuselées.

Elles arrêtait le regard des passants, qui… (1)

_- Dorothy, arrête de t'imaginer dans un film ; pas la peine de te trémousser comme ça, à ce train là, tu vas te faire repérer direct. Pourquoi t'as sortit ces fringues d'ailleurs ?_

_- Parce que j'aime ça, miss. Je te plais pas à toi ?_ Chuchota la jeune fille à son écharpe où était dissimulé un écouteur.

_- C'est pas la question !_ Grogna Réléna _On n'est pas là pour ça je te rappelle…_

_- Oui, oui…Je m'occupe de ces satanées photos…Oublie pas le caméscope de ton côté._

_- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui aie eu cette idée._

_- Je sais. C'est comme ça que je t'aime._

_- …_ _Terminé, je te suis." _Soupira la jeune fille

Réléna suivit son amie une fois que cette dernière eut pénétrée le bâtiment. Elle s'était elle aussi déguisée, mais de manière beaucoup moins voyante.

Un béret gris qui allait ac ses gants et son écharpe, un simple manteau noir avec un jean et des boots bleu pétrole. La seule chose qu'elle aurait qualifiée d'excentrique était sa perruque brune. Ne pas se faire reconnaître était le maître mot, alors autant faire ça comme il fallait. Elle était donc légèrement maquillée, portait des lentilles de couleur verte et une perruque à la coupe la plus classique qui soit : un carré parfait.

Elle acheta elle aussi un billet, et entra dans la salle. Les deux tourtereaux étaient assis à gauche, au fond de la salle. Dorothy deux rangées derrière eux, plus sur la droite, juste le bon endroit pour observer sans se faire repérer. Réléna s'assit à côté d'elle pour avoir aussi une bonne vue.

- « A quoi ça sert qu'on se soit séparée pour se retrouver au même endroit ? » Demanda Dorothy à son amie, tout bas.

- « C'était pas prévu. Mais c'est de loin ici le meilleur endroit pour mater.

- … mater ?

- Ben ouais !

- … Mouais… » Acheva Dorothy en préférant s'intéresser aux fesses rebondies d'une jeune femme qui s'asseyait dans la rangée en face d'elle.

Finalement, elle était bien contente d'être venue.

Au départ, l'idée de Réléna lui avait pourtant parue bien saugrenue…

_Flash-back_

- « On va espionner Duo et le type qui lui plait.

- On appelle ça du voyeurisme, ma belle.

- Et alors ? On va bien se marrer, ça sera notre vengeance pour tous ce qu'ils nous on fait subir depuis qu'on se connaît !

- En même temps je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont fait de si terrible, excepté quelques blagues d'un goût euh… étrange de Duo. Tu es si sadique…

- A ton service ! Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait que Duo qui aurait le droit de faire des trucs déjantés ? Je réclame aux filles le droit de faire des trucs dingues et d'être des salopes !

- … Tel que c'est partit, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas être une si bonne salope que tu vas te faire massacrer avant la fin !

- Je m'en fou. Vive les risques. Vivons intensément.

- Et après c'est moi la folle…

- Hier j'ai appris de la bouche de Hilde – si seulement elle savait… - bref, j'ai apprit que Duo allait au cinéma avec son canon.

- Et ?

- On va les espionner et les prendre en flagrant délit, et là on aura de quoi s'éclater d'ici peu de temps.

- Heureusement que je suis ton amie…

- Tu n'as pas idée. »

_Fin du flash-back_

Si Dorothy était sûrement aussi atteinte que sa meilleure amie, elle n'en restait pas moins consciente que leur bonne rigolade allait mal se finir. Elle se demandait déjà comment Wufei allait la tuer une fois qu'elles auraient… Fait subir certaines choses à Quatre… Elle en bavait déjà d'avance.

Les lumières baissèrent et les publicités commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran. Mais aucune des deux jeunes filles ne s'en préoccupaient. Réléna regardait fixement deux hommes assis non loin d'elle, un air avide et quelque peu sadique sur le visage, tout en préparant son mini caméscope sous son manteau, le noir facilitant sa tâche.

Dorothy semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par la femme qui s'était assisse en face d'elle. Elle parlait à voix basse avec une amie, découvrant un magnifique profil et des yeux pétillants. Dorothy se jura se lui parler à la fin de la séance. Elle lui plaisait bien… pas autant que la copine de Milliardo qui lui avait foutu une baffe, mais quand même…

Et enfin, le film commença.

Heero regardait Duo à la dérobée. Duo le regardait aussi à la dérobée.

Heero se renfrogna. Il en avait déjà assez. Ca faisait 15 minutes que le film avait commencé.

_Tu dois agir. Il te faut agir. Fais quelque chose, Heero, fais quelque chose… AGIS !!!!!_

Le bras droit de Heero trembla. Duo le regarda, surprit.

- « Tu as froid ?

- Non. »

Et l'aîné renifla, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il n'était même pas capable de le toucher…

Duo se concentra à nouveau sur le film. Tout du moins pendant quelques instants. Son regard retourna rapidement vers le visage de son voisin.

Heero eut envie de hurler. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

Il se sentit terriblement con et frustré à la fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'agir, et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait le faire, mais il était comme bloqué.

Décidant d'agir enfin en adulte, il prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains et le força à le regarder bien en face. Il tremblait de son audace. Le natté fermait les yeux. _Duo fermait les yeux._

Heero était complètement perdu ; qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Et depuis est-ce qu'il perdait autant son sang froid ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il agissait comme un idiot ?

- « Pas comme ça.

- Hein? »

Le brun vit alors les yeux de Duo de grands ouverts, et il l'entendit répéter à nouveau :

- « Pas comme ça… »

Et avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir il se faisait tirer en dehors de la salle par Duo.

Il voyait flou et au ralentit. C'était une drôle d'impression. Il sentait son corps tout tremblant et la main ferme et chaude de Duo tirer sur la sienne, énergique, contrairement à lui qui se sentait aussi souple que de la guimauve.

Il vit lentement, mais alors _lentement_ Duo s'arrêter dans le couloir qui menait à l'une des sorties, sa natte suivre son mouvement et ses yeux inquiets et gênés se baisser. Puis le regarder à nouveau. Puis regarder en l'air. Puis le mur. Et ça pendant une bonne minute.

Heero ne tint plus. Il se mit à rire frénétiquement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais rit ainsi. Un rire saccadé et incontrôlable, un rire nerveux. Duo riait aussi. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement, Heero lui fit signe de l'attendre et rentra à nouveau dans la salle. Il en ressortit avec ses affaires et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- « Pourquoi sortir ? Le film n'est pas fini !

- Parce que tu regardais ? »

Ils rirent à nouveau.

- « Où on va ?

- … 'Sais pas. Tout droit ? »

Et ils marchèrent. Tout droit, tout droit. Toujours tout droit…

- « Heero ?

- Mh ?

- Tu as déjà… Enfin, tu es déjà… euh… Avec un homme ?

- Non.

- Ah.

- …

- …

- Tu es le premier. »

Duo s'en arrêta au milieu de la rue.

- « Répète.

- … Tu es le premier.

- Encore.

- Tu es le premier. »

Duo lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu. Heero ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cette phrase lui faisait si plaisir, mais à le voir heureux comme ça il était prêt à ne dire que ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer. Et à le voir dans cet état il se sentait bien ; il se sentait heureux lui aussi, c'était idiot mais il se sentait bien. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Duo le regardait intensément, son sourire fendant son visage en deux. Puis il fit un pas.

Heero se demanda pourquoi est-ce que tout était toujours aussi lent avec lui. A peine avait-il eut le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'il sentit les lèvres de Duo pressées contre les siennes.

Après ça il ne pensa plus rien. Il n'y avait que Duo, les cheveux fins de Duo dans ses mains, sa taille contre la sienne, ses lèvres chaudes mordillant les siennes. Duo et rien d'autre.

Réléna et Dorothy, gracieusement cachées derrière un immeuble au coin de la rue, sous le regard ahuri des passants, se mirent soudainement à faire des gestes de joie frénétique tout en regardant avidement le zoom de la caméra.

- « C'est trop mignon !! Pourquoi y'a que Duo qu'à un copain comme ça ? Faut que je me trouve quelqu'un !!

- C'est qu'il y va franchement en plus… » Rajouta son amie en observant avec amusement les mains de Heero qui avaient glissées sous le pull du natté.

- « Mais il a de la suite dans les idées, le prof !! »

Et les deux blondes se mirent à ricaner sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- « Bon, je crois qu'on en a assez pour aujourd'hui. On peut les laisser maintenant.

- Oui. Un peu d'intimité ne fait pas de mal. » Rit sa complice, et les deux espionnes partirent, satisfaites de leur méfait.

En passant la rue au coin elles croisèrent trois jeunes collégiennes visiblement écoeurée qui parlaient très vite et très fort :

- « Au milieu de la rue, t'as vu !!!

- Quelle honte !

- Vous savez les filles, mes parents disent que c'est contre nature.

- Et ils ont raison, non mais t'imagine à ce train là où le monde va ?! C'est pas normal ! Et puis s'afficher comme ça !! Ils pourraient au moins se cacher !

- Et blablabla…. »

Réléna et Dorothy les regardèrent passer, choquées.

- « Malheureusement je crois qu'ils auront aussi beaucoup de problème avec…

- Tout. Je pense que Duo va aussi avoir besoin de notre aide à nous tous.

- Oui. C'est toujours très dur à vivre. »

Réléna regarda son amie d'un drôle d'air.

- « Dorothy, tu…

- Je suis lesbienne. Je le dis toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'est vrai.

- …

- Tu n'es pas ma cible, Rel. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil

- Réléna haussa les épaules et lui colla un baiser baveux sur la joue.

- « Même si ça avait été le cas tu serais resté ma meilleure amie.

- Aha ! Ca veut dire que j'ai une chance ?

- « Désolée ! Je préfère largement m'intéresser aux… Au ptit cul devant moi. » Finit-elle en regardant très sérieusement les fesses de la personne ne face d'elle.

- Rel.

- Mh… Méditation intense, ne pas déranger.

- C'est un vieux. Il doit avoir au moins cinquante ans. »

Et elle explosa de rire.

* * *

(1) Ce sont les pensées de Miss Univers Dorothy Catalonia, pas ce que moi je pense ! 

Notes : … J'ai l'impression d'écrire un épisode des _feux de l'amour_, c'est dingue -.-

Et c'est lent… Abruti de Japonais coincé du cul. Et ce chapitre est nul. Et je suis en retard. Je sais. Vraiment, je suis très sincèrement désolée et embêtée de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps, pour… ça… mais y'a un autre chapitre bientôt Et mieux que ça, j'espère…


	7. 7 Rencontres imprévues

Auteur : Anyachan08

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, non.

Genre : UA, Schoolfic, très OOC

Couples : 02+01+02, 05+04+05, Yaoi, oui. Miss Catalonia est lesbienne, mais non, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite qui elle va martyriser…

Remarque : Ce chapitre était sensé être mieux que le précédent. ¤ se tape la tête contre les murs ¤ OUBLIEZ. Je raconte que des conneries, c'est vrai, mes proches le disent déjà -.- Gros bordel au chapitre prochain. Attendez vous à plus de 05+04+05, depuis le temps que j'en avais envie (ça doit bien être le seul couple sur lequel j'ai envie d'écrire un Lemon…)

Un ptit mot pour celles qui m'ont rewievé et encouragé à taper la suite, merci les filles !!

Je compte bien m'y remettre sérieusement en septembre, c'est promis

* * *

**Last year… And complications...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Rencontres imprévues

Duo attendait Heero, en face de la mairie, à la fontaine ; il était treize heures pile.

Dix minutes plus tard, Duo attendait toujours.

A 13H15, il commença à s'inquiéter. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était en retard !

Heero en retard, c'était le monde à l'envers… ! … Finalement, il devrait peut-être s'acheter un portable… (Heero en avait bien un… C'était quand même bien plus pratique pour communiquer !) Bon… A deux heures il partirait, il allait pas l'attendre pendant trois plombes, et pis ça lui apprendra, et puis… Non, il allait quand même l'attendre et lui passer un savon, et…

- « Duo… »

Le natté sursauta en sentant le souffle du Japonais dans son cou : le brun l'avait surprit en arrivant par derrière. Il se retourna aussitôt, heureux de le voir près de lui, et en même temps bien décidé à lui faire la morale pour son retard de 15 minutes...

C'est alors qu'il réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches pour ce qui n'était sûrement qu'un simple rendez-vous entre amis aux yeux des passants, et ce au milieu d'une place publique; Duo ne fit que baisser les yeux en se reculant un peu. Quel réflexe débile… ! Il n'était pas sensé se soucier des regards des autres pourtant ! Il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade. Visiblement, il n'en était rien…

Lui aurait voulu embrasser passionnément son petit ami devant tout le monde sans complexe. Seulement… Ils étaient deux hommes, merde ! Et puis, et puis…

… Ils étaient bien ensemble pourtant ? Il leva les yeux vers son aîné, sourit avec regret, gêné de son comportement peureux, et voulant en même temps lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait terriblement envie de ce baiser de retrouvailles.

Heero ne sembla pas prêter attention aux sentiments contradictoires du natté.

Il l'entoura possessivement par la taille et s'empara de ses lèvres sans plus de complexes.

Au milieu de la place publique la plus fréquentée de la ville.

Exposés aux yeux de tous.

Duo en était sidéré et en même temps extrêmement grisé.

C'était terriblement excitant.

Quand le baiser cessa, il ne lâcha pas pour autant le professeur. Il resta blottit contre lui, heureux, au chaud, comme protégé du monde extérieur. Car en rouvrant les yeux il aurait de nouveau peur du regard des autres… Puis Heero se détacha de lui, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne.

Et esquissa un sourire et demanda :

- « On mange où ? »

Sur le chemin en direction du restaurant, Heero ne lâcha pas sa main.

Et les gens ne les regardaient pas bizarrement.

En réalité, dès que leurs yeux avaient croisé ceux de Heero, ils n'osaient plus trop afficher leur gêne ou hostilité. Le brun semblait calme, mais dans son regard on lisait clairement : « Faites avec ou allez vous faire voir." Si certains passants ne semblaient pas dérangés par leur couple, les autres, face au japonais, se contentaient de détourner la tête.

Direct et clair. Efficace. Duo ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux depuis des mois.

Quand ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux personnes dans la terrasse du petit restaurant, le serveur ne fit aucune remarque. Il adressa même un sourire de bienvenu aux nouveaux venus.

Un sourire stéréotypé, calculé, celui qu'il devait adresser à tout client. Il ne faisait aucune différence. Et Duo sourit comme un enfant.

Il était heureux. Il se sentait en pleine confiance avec Heero. Il était amoureux.

Pourvu que ça dure…

Le serveur vint apporter les cartes et les deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine lecture lorsqu'un cri s'éleva.

- « HEY, DUO !

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Là, sur la terasse, dans le resto, avec le beau gosse ! »

Et pour Duo ce fut le début du cauchemar :

Sur le trottoir, en face de la terrasse, Hilde, Réléna, Dorothy, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Ses meilleurs amis étaient réunis et il pouvait déjà prévoir qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille.

Comme il s'en doutait, Hilde et Réléna déboulèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à leur table.

Hilde adressa un grand sourire chaleureux au brun et lança :

- « BONJOUR !!!! Je m'appelle Hilde, je suis la meilleure amie et emmerdeuse de Duo !

- « Moi c'est Réléna, très heureuse de te rencontrer » Fit-elle avec un regard langoureux au brun avant de faire un clin d'œil au natté.

Duo n'aima pas du tout ce regard. Il voulait clairement dire : « Il est pas mal ton copain, je vais le titiller un peu histoire de t'embêter… »

- « Bonjour. » Répondit poliment Heero.

- « Salut les filles… Vous… vous promenez ? » Demanda Duo comme si de rien n'était

- « Ouaip ! On a été chercher Trowa et le vieux couple pour les forcer à sortir se balader, y fait si beau ! » Répondit Hilde

- « On n'est PAS un vieux couple ! » Dit Wufei qui les avait rejoint.

Quatre suivait, essayant de le calmer et en s'excusant auprès des serveurs pour les cris.

Trowa était impassible. Il hocha la tête en guise de 'bonjour ' à Heero et regarda ailleurs.

Duo sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

Il était mal, vraiment très mal. Il sentait le coup foireux arriver, il le sentait…

- « Un déjeuner en amoureux, Duo ? » Susurra Dorothy qui avait surgit d'on ne sait où.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis…

- « C'est sympa ici ! Puis la carte n'est pas très chère… » Dit Réléna

- « Et on n'a pas mangé nous non plus… » Continua Hilde

- « Garçon ? Une table en plus pour six personnes à côté de nos deux amis s'il vous plait. » Acheva Dorothy.

- « HEIN ? Mais non ! » Cria Duo en bondissant de sa chaise

- « Mais oui les filles, nous n'allons pas le déranger. » Dit Quatre, suivit par Trowa et Wufei qui hochèrent la tête.

- « Oui, exactement… » Dit Duo sans complexes.

- « On te dérange ?

- Et bien…

- Laisse Duo, puis comme ça je ferais connaissance avec tes amis. Je m'appelle Heero » Dit-il en se levant pour les saluer plus dignement

Duo en ouvrit grand la bouche.

Il le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Après ça, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière… » Mais Heero lui sourit gentiment et accepta que Réléna s'asseye à côté de lui.

Bon. Après tout… Si ça virait au n'importe quoi, on ne pourrait pas dire que c'était de sa faute… Et puis il lui avait déjà un peu parlé de ses amis, notamment des trois filles ; donc Heero devait vraiment être sincère, sans quoi il n'aurait pas accepté si facilement que les « trois phénomènes » prennent place à sa table…

Donc quand le serveur apporta la carte et que Dorothy fit une scène parce que celle-ci était soi-disant « trop cornée et que c'était une preuve que cet établissement n'était pas net » Duo se mit à râler intérieurement. Lui avait _refusé_ qu'elle se joigne à eux.

Quand Wufei fit une énième crise parce que Hilde taquinait Quatre au sujet « d'une certaine relation plus qu'amicale entre deux amis » le natté se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se répétant que ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute s'ils étaient les seuls clients à crier sans retenue dans un restaurant.

Lorsque Réléna commença à faire du pied à Heero tout en regardant le natté – Heero la remit gentiment mais fermement à sa place – Duo se rappela qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'attitude de la jeune fille envers son petit ami dès le début. Mais encore une fois, ça n'était pas de _sa_ faute si le brun avait à supporter les pseudo-avances de la blonde.

Puis lorsque Dorothy se mit à draguer la serveuse qui apportait les plats en disant beaucoup aimer sa mini-juppe et ses sous-vêtements, il fit comme si de rien n'était et ne se considéra toujours pas responsable.

Non, pas responsable, mais il en voulait beaucoup à ses_ amis_.

Et Heero allait le payer très cher, dès qu'ils seraient seuls, il lui…

Le manège dura jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent, après quoi tout le monde était trop occupé à manger pour continuer à agir comme des enfants. Mais très vite, les petites disputes reprirent, et si elles faisaient beaucoup rire Duo en temps normal, cette fois il avait envie de partir le plus loin possible. Lui qui s'était fait une joie de pouvoir passer une après-midi entière seul avec le brun…

- « Duo, tu vas bien ?

- HN. OUI, oui, Quat', pas de problème…

- … Je vois… »

Heero observa la scène sans un mot. Duo paraissait plus que mal à l'aise. Visiblement, lui qui avait pensé lui faire plaisir et pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de son environnent avait fait une belle bêtise… Il continua donc à finir son plat, tranquillement, en espérant que la suite se passe mieux...

Wufei lança un regard compatissant à Duo et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre :

- « Allez, on en est bientôt au dessert.

- Pressé de partir, Fei ? » Lui dit Dorothy

- C'est WU Fei et oui, je pense que tout ira mieux lorsque Duo et Heero seront seuls, et..

- Et toi seul avec ton petit ami, j'ai compris. » L'interrompit la blonde.

- ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE !! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons, à bout.

Trowa leva un sourcil et Duo pouffa, Heero regarda ailleurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mais enfin, faudra vous le répéter combien de fois ! Tout simplement, c'est juste que…

- Si c'est pas maintenant, ce sera pour bientôt. » Assura Hilde, faisant un clin d'œil à Quatre

- « Mais enfin, NON !!

- Ecoute Quat', dans ce cas là ils serait peut-être temps que les choses bougent entre vous deux, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit Réléna

C'en fut trop pour Wufei ; Il se leva de table, tira sur le bras de Quatre pour le faire lever de sa chaise, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Quatre le suivit sans comprendre. Au moment où ils sortaient du restaurant, le Chinois se retourna et lança :

- « Nos relations ne regardent que nous. »

Puis il s'adressa au Japonais :

- « Au revoir, Heero, ravi de t'avoir rencontré. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et sourit rapidement à Quatre.

Le Chinois tira sur le bras du blond pour qu'il le suive et hurla :

- « Bien sûr, je vous laisse payer notre part les filles ! »

Un peu plus loin, on entendit le blond protester, mais l'Asiatique ne le laissa pas repartir.

Les trois jeunes filles en restèrent bouche bée. Trowa se permit enfin de rire franchement, suivit par Duo. Heero souriait toujours.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait comme ça…

- Quelle tête de mule…

- On était pas si méchantes... On a fait pire ! »

- En tout cas, vu comment Quatre s'est laissé faire, moi je reste persuadée que ces deux-là…

- Amoureux ! » Approuvèrent d'une voix les deux blondes.

- « Et vous, vous êtes vraiment incontrôlables… Vous voudriez pas leur foutre la paix des fois ?

- Hein ? Même ton petit ami a remarqué pour ces deux-là !! » Dit Dorothy, se tournant vers Heero.

- « Hn. » Approuva l'intéressé.

- « Oui, mais je lui avait déjà expliqué qu'entre Quat' et Fei, c'était un peu... » Expliqua Duo

- « Il n'empêche que. Si on ne leur file pas un coup de main, comment est-ce que ça va avancer un jour !! Ils perdent du temps !! Imagine que demain il arrive un truc de grave à l'un d'eux, et bien…

- CA, ça ne peut arriver que si vous êtes dans les parages, pour le reste je ne me fais pas trop de soucis… ! »

Trowa repartit dans son fou rire.

- « Ecoutez les filles, on vous demande pas la lune, laissez les juste gérer ça tous seuls.

- S'ils sont vraiment amoureux, ils feront bouger les choses d'eux-mêmes… » Conclu Heero.

Les trois lycéennes sourirent ironiquement en regardant Duo.

Qui se serait bien planqué six pieds sous terre…

- « Ca sent l'expérience vécue, ça... »

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de héler le serveur pour qu'il leur apporte la carte des desserts.

- « Et l'addition pour nous deux. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant Duo et lui-même.

Les cinq adolescents le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- « On a encore quelque chose à faire, Duo et moi. » Dit le japonais pour toute explication.

- « Mais… » Commença Réléna

Heero se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard qui ne permettait aucun commentaire. La jeune fille choisit finalement de se taire. Aussi les deux amoureux sortirent-ils sans plus de protestations et cris du restaurant. Il était 15 heures.

- « Je suis désolé. » Commença Heero

- « Pour avoir laissé mes soit disant amis squatter ? » Rétorqua Duo sans le regarder

- « Oui. Je pensais que c'était une bonne occasion pour faire connaissance. Etant donné que tu m'avais dit qu'ils savaient que tu étais gay. Et… Je pensais te faire plaisir. »

Duo sourit. Il sentait la gêne dans la voix de son petit ami.

- « Laisse, Heero. C'est déjà fait, et puis tu les aurais vu un jour ou l'autre… Pas que je te pardonne pour autant, parce que… tu sais ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir ? »

Le japonais le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Simplement être avec toi.

- … Hai…

- Quoi « aie » ? » Dit Duo en fronçant des sourcils.

Heero rit doucement et attrapa Duo par la taille.

- « 'Hai', pas 'aie'. Ca veut dire oui en japonais.

- Ah… D'accord -

- Tu veux voir le dessin que j'ai fait de toi ? » Le coupa le brun

Le visage du natté s'éclaira :

- « Non, sérieux ?! Je me demandais si t'avais pas fini par l'oublier !!

- Je n'oublie jamais un dessin.

- … Montre moi ça !

- On va chez moi alors. »

Le natté se mordit les lèvres et suivit son petit ami sans un mot de plus.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis leur premier baiser ; deux semaines et Heero l'emmenait chez lui. Duo ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'heure limite pour rentrer chez lui du moment que ce n'était pas une heure déraisonnable. Et Duo avait toujours été très respectueux envers ses parents. Mais là, là il ne savait pas ce que ce « viens chez moi » voulait dire.

C'était juste lui faire découvrir un peu plus de lui, ou… ?

Duo ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de stresser pour ça, vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête. On verrait bien ; de toute façon, depuis le début, avec Heero ça n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de surprises.

Un feu rouge, un inconnu.

Un coup de foudre.

Un café précipité.

Un rendez-vous au cinéma foireux.

Un baiser aux yeux de tous.

Hasard, surprise… Il aimait ça. Il ne connaissait pas Heero plus que ça, il ne le connaissait même que très peu. Mais tout ce qu'il découvrait de lui au compte-goutte, par petits hasards, tout ça lui plaisait et il était avide de pouvoir découvrir un peu mieux cette personne qu'il avait aimé au premier regard, d'un sentiment complètement irréfléchi.

Si Heero l'invitait chez lui, que ce soit pour le faire entrer un peu plus de son intimité, pour ses dessins, pour discuter, ou même lui faire l'amour… peu lui importait. C'était s'ouvrir à lui, c'était un pas de plus dans leur nouvelle relation. Et il adorait ça.

Heero ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée, mit les chaussons noirs qui attendaient patiemment dans leur coin, et ferma la porte. Duo fit de même mais resta en chaussettes.

Il suivit son aîné sans un bruit dans le petit appartement. C'était un petit deux pièces.

Une minuscule entrée avec une salle de bain proprette tout de suite sur la droite.

Une pièce principale à la moquette rouge et aux murs blancs. Aucun tableau, aucun poster, juste un canapé avec une table basse, une kitchenette et un bureau avec un ordinateur à côté d'une grande fenêtre aux rideaux pourpres qui descendaient jusqu'au sol. A la droite de cette pièce toute en largeur, il y avait une petite chambre, avec juste un lit posé à même le sol, une armoire grande ouverte et une lampe allogène. Dans l'armoire, il n'y avait que peu de vêtements. Le reste était encombré de boîtes et autres cahiers et classeurs.

Duo aima tout de suite cet endroit.

C'était petit, rassurant, chaud. Un vrai chez-soi…

Heero ouvrit en grand la fenêtre qui donnait sur la petite rue et laissa Duo s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il alla chercher une boîte et s'assit à son tour à côté de lui. Il ouvrit lentement le couvercle, sortit quelques feuilles où les esquisses semblaient prendre vie toute seule, les posa sur la table basse, sembla chercher quelque chose, et sortit enfin la feuille tant désirée. Il la tendit à Duo et rangea lentement les autres feuilles dans la boîte.

Duo resta sans voix.

Le dessin était superbe.

Il était légèrement flou, on voyait que Heero l'avait fait à la va-vite.

Mais par endroits, le tracé était plus net, plus foncé, signe que le brun l'avait retouché par la suite.

L'accent était surtout mis sur ses cheveux et les différences de tons et autres reflets. Il y avait des cheveux qui partaient sur le côté, ça donnait un aspect désordonné et souple. Le visage était flou, sauf ses yeux et sa bouche ; ses habits étaient flous ; le fond était flou. Ce n'était ni idéaliste, ni tout à fait fidèle. C'était simplement beau.

- « Tu es vraiment doué.

- … Merci. » Le brun sembla gêné un instant.

- « Mais je le pense vraiment !

- Merci… Seulement, je… je n'aime pas trop montrer mes dessins.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est très personnel. Et je ne suis jamais satisfait, j'ai toujours envie de tout reprendre à zéro. A chaque fois, je découvre de nouveaux défauts.

- C'est un signe que tu progresses toujours, c'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma le natté.

Heero fut attendrit par le ton enjoué de son petit ami. Il était vraiment beau. Jamais il n'arriverait à retranscrire fidèlement ce sourire. Mais il pouvait au moins le garder ancré en lui…

Le Japonais se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il enleva le dessin des mains de l'adolescent et prit les mains du natté dans les siennes. Et le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus profond, plus tendre aussi.

Duo s'allongea sur le canapé, Heero au-dessus de lui. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du cou du japonais, ses mains caressant ses cheveux. Il se sentait vraiment bien… Le baiser reprit. Cette fois, ils finirent à bout de souffle, chacun respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Heero glissa l'une de ses mains le long du dos du châtain, puis la fit remonter sous le sweat. Duo frissonna et embrassa à nouveau les lèvres entrouvertes au-dessus de lui.

Sa langue vint chatouiller la sienne… doucement… puis plus sensuellement…

Puis ils eurent chaud, très chaud.

Puis ils eurent envie de se débarasser de leurs vêtements, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, et avoir encore plus chaud, encore…

Se consumer dans l'instant et jouir à même le sol…

Le téléphone sonna. Mais personne ne décrocha.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Il n'y avait plus qu'un sentiment confus de désir, d'amour et de chaleur entremêlé qui ne souhaitait pas se détacher.

On frappa à la porte. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Les deux corps humains étaient emmêlés et ne voulaient pas se détacher. Puis les coups reprirent. De. Plus. En. Plus. Fort.

- « K'SO ! » Finit par hurler le propriétaire de l'appartement.

Il se leva dans une colère noire et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- « HAI ?! » Beugla le Japonais de méchante humeur. Duo était mort de rire.

- Zen, Heero ! Je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui m'as demandé de passer te voir aujourd'hui…

- …

- Si tu ne voulais pas être dérangé il fallait le dire… »

- Et sans plus de cérémonie, la personne entra dans l'appartement.

- « Tiens… Bonjour, Duo.

- VOUS ?! »

* * *

NOTES : Mais qui est donc cette fameuse personne ? XD Prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs je préviens : dans le prochain, il s'agit de la fête du trio infernal, donc… gags, mauvais tours, révélations et romance au programme ! Si vous appréciez, laissez moi un ptit mot ! Merci de suivre ! 


	8. Une soirée en enfer

Auteur: Anyachan08

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre: Schoolfic UA déjantée (ou débile, après 3 ans, je me pose la question...), comme tant d'autres. Très OOC pour certains persos.

Couples : 02+01+02, 05+04+05, Yaoi.

Remarque : Ce chapitre est – comme la plupart des autres – je le précise _absolument_ pas sérieux. Ne cherchez pas à rendre les choses logiques, comme le dit si bien Réléna il s'agit de s'amuser et accessoirement de faire souffrir les G-Boys… ;p Et puis j'ai commencé cette histoire il a plus de trois ans, alors il me faudrait tout reprendre à zéro pour rendre les choses crédibles – or pour le moment j'ai juste envie de finir cette histoire le plus vite possible pour me consacrer à mes vrais projets… Bonne lecture !

Merci pour la bêta, Lou :p

* * *

**Last year... Ans complications!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Une soirée en Enfer… 

- « Bonsoir, Trowa.

- Salut Quatre, Wu Fei. »

Le brun serra brièvement la main de ses deux amis et retourna s'adosser contre son mur, bien à l'écart du salon, comme s'il souhaitait se faire oublier. Visiblement, il était venu contraint et forcé et n'avait pas envie d'approcher ses « deux hôtesses »… Quatre et Wu Fei eux n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'ils se présentent aux deux adolescentes. C'était Hilde qui leur avait ouvert, leur adressant un petit sourire plein de mystère.

Quatre alla donc faire la bise à Réléna, rayonnante dans sa jolie robe violette, puis Dorothy un peu plus loin en train de parler – ou enquiquiner plutôt – une très jolie brune à l'air agacé. Bien sûr elle avait opté pour une tenue qui se voyait de loin. Une jupe courte et un espèce de haut rouge qui ne couvrait pas beaucoup sa poitrine. Wu Fei suivait le blond en regardant avec méfiance ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que ces trois folles avaient décidé de leur faire subir au cours de cette fameuse « fête » pour laquelle il avait été obligé de sortir de vrais chaussures et une chemise digne de ce nom – merci Quatre – mais il craignait le pire.

Pourtant, les boissons, les petits fours et autres quiches et gâteaux n'avaient rien de suspect… Wu Fei se secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il relâche sa méfiance !

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Quatre qui faisait connaissance avec la brune et se concentra sur la conversation.

- « Quatre, c'est ça ? »

Le blond était surpris. Il n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu cette femme…

- « Euh… Oui. Comment savez-vous mon prénom ?

- Réléna m'a sommairement présenté les personnes invitées, et pour le moment je ne vois pas d'autre « blond suivit par un Chinois comme par son garde du corps ». »

Wu Fei grogna. Il allait tuer Réléna…

- « Ah, je vois, dit Quatre avec un petit sourire crispé. « Et vous, vous êtes… ?

- Lucrézia Noin, une amie de Milliardo.

- Ah, lui aussi est invité ?

- Non, il est chez lui. »

Quatre se sentit très bête d'un coup. Bien sûr… Encore que… Ca n'expliquait pas sa présence à _elle_. Comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait, Noin enchaîna :

- « Je suis venue rendre visite à Milliardo puis je me suis retrouvée coincée avec un verre et… »

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Dorothy puis fit comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. J'attends que Milliardo se décide enfin à être prêt et on va sortir de notre côté.

- Quel dommage… », Siffla Dorothy en la regardant fixement.

La mâchoire de la brune se crispa et Wu Fei sentit une poussée de sympathie pour la jeune femme monter en lui. Mais elle disparut très vite quand elle s'éclipsa en les laissant avec la blonde…

- « Hu… Dorothy, pour quelle raison exactement est-ce que vous organisez cette fête avec Réléna et Hilde ? Vous nous avez dit qu'on ne le saurait qu'en venant, donc…

- Tut tut tut… Un peu de patience, on ne le dira que quand tout le monde sera présent… »

Puis elle partit à son tour en leur adressant un petit sourire hautain.

- « Cette fille…

- Hum… Dorothy est… particulière… », Dit Quatre en voulant rester poli.

Le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- « J'espère que Duo ne va pas mettre trois plombes à arriver… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- « C'est ici ?

- Oui. Belle baraque, hein ?

- Hn. Tes amis ont de la chance…

- Oh, pas tous, mais Réléna vient d'une famille aisée, son père est diplomate. »

Heero suivit le châtain jusqu'à l'entrée de la jolie maison blanche décorée avec goût.

Duo sonna.

- « Bon. Donc tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Hn. »

Le natté sourit d'un air tendu puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Ca ira.

- …

- J'espère… »

Ce fut Réléna qui leur ouvrit, et Duo commença déjà à regretter d'être venu…

Elle déposa un long baiser sur la joue du brun, laissant une belle marque à rouge à lèvre, oubliant délibérément le regard froid de ce dernier. Elle les mena au salon en se dandinant – Réléna ne se dandinait jamais, sauf quand elle avait décidé de jouer l'intéressante – et ça n'annonçait pas que des bonnes choses… Puis ils furent accueilli par Dorothy et son habituel sourire cynique, et enfin Hilde, la seule à être naturelle et heureuse de les voir sans avoir d'idée derrière la tête visiblement.

Ils retrouvèrent Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei à côté des boissons alcoolisées, ainsi qu'une grande brune discutant dans un coin avec un homme de grande stature.

- « Euh… Hilde, c'est qui les deux au fond ?

- Des amis à Milliardo. Elle c'est Noin et lui Treize, il est arrivé juste avant vous.

- Ils sont invités ?

- Non, ils sont venus chercher Milliardo pour sortir. Sympa ta tenue, toi aussi Heero. »

Elle commença à tripoter les boutons de la chemise foncée de Duo tout en parlant, sous l'œil étonné du Japonais. Cette fille ne pouvait pas tenir en place visiblement…

- « Hum, hum. Je peux avoir votre attention ? Vu que tout le monde est réuni… »

Réléna tenait une bière dans ses mains et tapait contre la bouteille avec une cuillère, ce qui faisait un drôle de contraste avec la robe chic qu'elle portait.

- « Bon. Donc pourquoi est-ce qu'on a organisé cette petite fête entre amis avec Hildie et Dorothy ? Parce que le bac c'est dans peu de temps si on compte les mois juste avant où on va être obligé de réviser un minimum… Et je ne parle pas des bacs blancs… »

Quatre se tendit malgré lui. Il détestait ces examens blancs…

- « Donc vu qu'on n'aura pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser, on s'est dit qu'il serait sympa de se faire une soirée juste entre nous histoire d'en profiter un peu avant de devoir bosser comme des dingues. Mais histoire de pimenter un peu la soirée… »

Les garçons retinrent leur souffle.

- « On s'est dit qu'on n'allait pas en faire 'juste' une soirée. Cette soirée est la première étape d'une série de jeux qui va nous aider à briser le quotidien et réellement nous amuser avant de devoir oublier tout ça jusqu'à fin juin. »

Wu Fei échangea un regard désespéré avec Trowa.

- « Nous vous prions donc de prendre un des bout de papier dans le chapeau sur la table basse, et nous pourrons commencer les festivités… »

Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei reculèrent de concert.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il étaient venu ?

Ca sentait le piège a plein nez, qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris de venir ? Et puis…

- « Bonsoir tout le monde !! »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers la personne qui avait parlé d'un ton joyeux.

Il s'agissait d'un grand type aux longs cheveux blonds habillé en costume. Il alla embrasser Réléna sur le front puis se servit sans plus de complexes dans les plats contenant les petits fours.

- « Eh bien, t'as préparé ça comme il faut, Lena… C'est en quel honneur au fait ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla remarquer que tout le monde le regardait.

- « … Un problème ?

- Non, non, Milliardo. C'est juste que tu es arrivé au moment où les filles venaient d'annoncer la… raison de leur soirée… », Lui expliqua Treize en essayant de trouver les mots appropriés. Il savait que les trois amies préparaient bien souvent des coups fourrés et était bien heureux de ne pas faire partie des « invités ».

Le grand blond se tourna vers Réléna, tout sourire.

- « Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un adorable sourire, presque innocent.

- « Pioche dans le chapeau sur la table basse et tu sauras ! »

Et il obéit. Noin se prit la tête dans les mains et Treize ferma les yeux.

Leur ami était peut-être un type très intelligent, mais alors complètement crédule avec sa petite sœur, autrement dit il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

Milliardo retira un petit bout de papier, puis l'ouvrit sans se poser plus de questions et lu à voix haute :

- « Vous aimez les adolescents, vous aimez le lycée Oz, vous aimez être un pion… »

Il fit une pause, retourna le bout de papier sans comprendre et se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur.

- « C'est quoi ? »

Noin laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

- « La mission qui t'a été désignée pour le mois à venir »

- « … Quelle mission ? »

- « Enfin… C'est clair non ? 'Vous aimez les adolescents, vous aimez le lycée Oz, vous aimez être un pion.' Tu vas être surveillant pendant un mois dans notre lycée. »

Milliardo la regarda sans comprendre, puis éclata de rire.

- « Tu es gentille, j'ai des études moi ! »

- « Et à peine 10 heures de cours par semaine… Largement le temps pour un job. »

- « Ecoute Lena, c'est très drôle mais tu vas jouer avec tes amis, hein, on doit y aller avec Treize et Noin. C'était très amusant, maintenant… bye ! »

Dorothy éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les malheureux invités.

- « Très honnêtement, ce jeu ne t'était pas destiné, mais je trouve que cette requête te convient parfaitement… Tu devrais accepter, Milliardo… »

Le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vit ce que tenait la blonde dans ses mains. Un verre de vin et un magazine très coloré.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Oh, ça ? Je l'ai trouvé dans le panier à journal, très bizarre d'ailleurs le magazine gay dans les journaux politiques… C'est pour m'occuper en attendant les vraies festivités… »

Tout le monde se mit à regarder le magazine d'un air curieux, Réléna la première.

- « C'est bizarre, y'a personne qui soit abonné à « BeBoy Mag' » ici ? »

- Oh, quelqu'un a dû l'oublier, _par hasard_… »

Pendant que le gros de l'attention était fixé sur le magazine, elle regardait fixement Milliardo, les yeux brillants. Et le jeune homme se mit à transpirer à grosse gouttes.

Cette gamine l'avait eue. Il avait oublié que quand Dorothy venait chez lui, il fallait tout fermer à clé. Cette fille était sans gêne et fouillait partout, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Il avait passé une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, et cette fille était chez lui depuis la fin d'après-midi. Et si elle tenait ce magazine là dans ses mains, c'est qu'elle avait fouillé dans sa chambre quand il était sous la douche.

… Oui il était bi, et alors ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit, mais ce n'était pas comme si personne ne s'en doutait pas aussi… Non, le problème c'est que non seulement il était abonné à ce magazine depuis deux ans sans que personne ne le sache, mais aussi et surtout qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude d'écrire sur tous les supports papiers. Autrement dit, il lui suffisait de lire quelque chose qui lui plaisait pour rajouter ses propres commentaires à côté de ce même article ou livre… Et ses derniers commentaires étaient pour la plupart des fantasmes. Surtout dans ce type de magazine.

Si qui que ce soit se mettait à lire ce qu'il avait écrit… Merde, il était comme n'importe quel mec il avait des fantasmes, quoi ! Mais de là à ce que n'importe qui les lise, ce serait la situation la plus embarrassante qu'il ait jamais vécue… Et le regard de Dorothy disait clairement : _tu le fais ou je passe tes magazines à tes amis._

Il allait les tuer. Son adorable petite sœur et ses deux copines, il allait…

- « Les articles sont intéressants ? »

- « Oh, très… »

Milliardo vit rouge et prit la revue des mains de la blonde.

- « Ca va pas de faire lire ça à Lena ? Chez moi en plus ? »

Il rangea le magazine dans sa veste et jeta le bout de papier par terre.

- « Très bien, je vais le faire votre défi idiot. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être gentil… »

Il fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre et quitta la pièce, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son énervement. Treize lui demanda, incrédule :

- « Et tu acceptes toi ? T'occuper de gamins pendant un mois ?

- Oui, tu dis toujours que tu détestes les ados », Renchérit Noin.

- « Réléna m'aurait tanné avec cette histoire tout le temps… Et puis j'avais surtout envie de partir. Je trouverai bien un moyen de revenir sur ma décision », Soupira-t-il.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

- « Bon, on commence par aller chez Ahmed ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa était toujours appuyé contre son mur.

Il faisait le bilan de la soirée. Une des pires soirées de l'année, ça c'était certain, peut-être même des années à venir… Les fille savaient toujours eut un grain, mais là c'était le pompon. Ils se retrouvaient tous condamnés pour le mois à venir.

Tous.

Quoique… Il se demandait si Quatre n'avait pas hérité du pire.

Wu Fei était furieux, il se demandait combien de temps encore est-ce qu'il tiendrait.

En même temps, lui aussi allait souffrir.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne vit que le plafond.

Oh, putain. Dieu n'existait pas, il allait le laisser dans la merde à cause de ces trois folles.

Résultat des courses :

Heero, lui-même, Duo, Quatre et Wu Fei se retrouvaient à devoir faire un « défi » sous peine de sanction, différant selon la personne bien sûr. Autrement dit, c'était du chantage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Après Milliardo, chacun avait été obligé de piocher dans le chapeau. Il y avait bien une vingtaine de papiers avec un défi écrit dessus, certains bidons, d'autres s'adaptant parfaitement à la situation…

Duo avait tiré le premier.

_« Une doit vous détester. »_

Lui, ça l'avait fait rire. S'il s'agissait juste de faire une connerie en plus pour atterrir chez le proviseur (_Madame Une_) , à la limite c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire… Les filles avaient eut l'air déçues par contre…

Heero suivit.

_« Vous aimez les shorts moulants et le montrez. »_

Il avait pâlit et déglutit. Et comme il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, les trois jeunes filles sortirent une très jolie photo… représentant le jeune homme et Duo.

Ou plutôt sa main tenant le visage du châtain qui rougissait comme un enfant.

C'était les shorts moulants ou la photo des deux amoureux dans le journal du lycée.

_You loose…_

Puis Quatre…

_« Révélez votre vraie nature : vous êtes sexy, irrésistible… Une vraie femme. »_

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir porter une jupe, le blond s'était mis à la bière.

C'était les jupes et le maquillage ou la vidéo de la fête d'Halloween où il était coincé dans une citrouille au club vidéo du lycée. Dans les deux cas, la honte, sauf qu'à la fête d'Halloween les filles s'étaient en plus amusées à le rendre saoul…

_Game over._

Wu Fei, furieux du 'déshonneur de son meilleur ami', avait d'abord essayé de se venger de l'une des filles. Peine perdue, Quatre l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire… avec un air si désespéré que a seule chose traversant son cerveau avait été « alors je dois le protéger ». Eh bien le ciel l'avait entendu.

_« Protégez votre bien le plus précieux. »_

Il avait pris ça pour Quatre et n'avait pas rechigné.

Puis son tour était arrivé.

_« Vous êtes un strip-teaser de talent. »_

Il n'avait même pas voulu savoir quel moyen de pression les filles avaient choisit pour lui tellement leurs yeux brillaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Résultat des comptes : ça faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là et Quatre avait trop bu, Heero ne disait rien, Wu Fei fusillait du regard les trois filles sans leur adresser la parole.

Il n'y avait que Duo qui avait l'air comme d'habitude.

Enfin…

- « Les filles, ça serait peut-être plus marrant si vous aviez vous aussi des défis à faire, non ? Nous on va morfler et vous juste en profiter ? C'est pas équitable…

- C'est pas toi qui va morfler, Maxwell !

- Oh, c'est bon Fei, t'es pas le pire non plus…

- Moi je pense à Quatre. T'imagines supporter du maquillage et une robe ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait si dérangeant… pour toi. »

Duo crut que le Chinois allait étrangler Dorothy. Il se contenta de l'insulter froidement.

… Il y avait du progrès, nota-t-il. Un long silence suivit.

- « Sur le principe je suis d'accord avec Duo. », Finit par dire Trowa.

- « Bon, alors on y go. »

Duo alla chercher le chapeau et le présenta à sa première victime : Hilde.

- « Je t'en prie.

- Je peux piocher Duo, mais je ne serais pas obligée de le faire ce défi…

- Eh bien pioche ! »

Le sourire de Duo faisait des ravages. La pauvre Hilde l'avait oublié.

_- « Vous êtes un élève modèle. »_

La brune rigola puis jeta le papier au sol.

- « Je pourrais jamais faire ça…

- Je sais bien. Alors bonne chance.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? A moins que tu aies envie que je dise à une certaine personne ce que tu penses d'elle. »

Duo semblait avoir regagné l'attention générale, Hilde pâlit.

- « Tu n'oserais pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- … Notre amitié, tu…

- Même de très bons amis se font des coups bas. Tu as commencé la première en organisant cette soirée avec les deux autres. »

Hilde ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- « Bon courage ! »

Très content de lui, Duo se planta en face de Dorothy.

«- Je t'en prie, très chère. »

La blonde retira un bout de papier sans hésiter.

_- « Votre langage est comparable à celui de Molière. »_

Wu Fei éclata de rire.

- " Interdiction d'être vulgaire ? Ma pauvre… »

La blonde resta de marbre puis haussa les épaules.

- « Ce défi sied parfaitement à mon statut de femme raffinée. Je ne puis en dire autant de vous, jeune damoiseau. A dire vrai, c'est une occasion rêvée pour montrer que je ne suis pas qu'une simple gourgandine comme beaucoup le pensent. Ah, Dieu ! Je vous remercie pour ce geste, je vais pouvoir me montrer sous mon meilleur jour… »

Elle prit une pose théâtrale et se tourna vers Duo, presque sincère.

- « Pensez vous que j'en serait capable, mon bon monsieur ?

- Je n'en doute pas », Lui répondit Duo, mort de rire.

Puis il se tourna vers Réléna.

La jeune fille semblait avoir un peu perdu sa bonne humeur, mais elle n'allait pas perdre la face, après tout, ses deux amies avaient tiré elles aussi…

_- « Vous aimez le rose. »_

- « Ca te convient parfaitement, Réléna. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à Duo.

- « Sous prétexte que je suis blonde je dois m'habiller en rose tous les jours ?

- Ah, c'est toi qui as écrit les défis avec tes copines, non ? Et puis ça fera ressortir ton teint de jeune fille en fleur… D'ailleurs fait gaffe tu bourgeonnes pas mal en ce moment. Si tu veux je connais des produits miracles contre ça. »

Réléna était tellement rouge que Duo se demanda si elle allait se transformer en cocotte minute et siffler. Au lieu de ça elle déchira le bout de papier et déclara que de toute façon elle ne ferait pas ce défi.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Après près d'une heure de silence, Quatre se réveillait enfin.

… Un Quatre avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang.

Ses joues étaient assez colorées et sa voix chevrotante.

- « Lena, si tu te met en rose, je te laisserai me mettre une perruque. »

Oula. Il était _vraiment_ trop saoul, se dit Wu Fei.

Mais la blonde eut l'air intéressée.

- « Mh… Attends voir… Avec des talons aiguilles ou c'est non.

- La perruque c'est déjà bien, eh oh…

- C'est avec les talons ou rien.

- … Pas plus de cinq centimètres alors.

- Vendu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, Quatre presque sobre et la jeune fille presque satisfaite.

- « Tu te sens bien… ? »

Wu Fei était inquiet. Quatre qui disait ça, c'était la fin du monde… non ?

Le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et chuchota – tout le monde entendit bien sûr – très, trop près de la bouche du Chinois.

- « Oui, mais on choisira ses fringues roses à deux, ça va être équitable je te dis… Et puis de toute façon j'aurai dû mettre une perruque je pense… »

Wu Fei ne put qu'acquiescer, Quatre sentait très fort l'alcool et il était si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. Il était assez gêné tout de même…

Puis Quatre porta la main à sa bouche et devint encore plus pâle.

- « Jcrois que jvais vomir…

- Quoi ?! Tiens bon, je t'amène aux toilettes, ça ira ? »

Quatre lui jeta un regard gêné et baissa la tête.

- « Ca ira… si tu restes avec moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Et Wu Fei se dépêcha de le faire sortir du salon.

- « Je parie qu'ils se casent avant le bac. », Lança Duo, respirant en rigolant l'air guimauve qui avait emplit le salon.

- Pari tenu. »

Tout le monde avait répondu en même temps.

* * *

NOTES : Toujours là ? Je me suis assez marrée à taper ce chapitre, j'espère d'ailleurs que tout le monde aura compris que je ne prends rien au sérieux… J'ai commencé à taper cette fic il y a plus de trois ans et très sincèrement si j'avais pu, j'aurai abandonné. Mais j'ai promis de finir tout ce que je mets en ligne donc j'ai décidé de pas me prendre la tête pour celle-ci et de taper en essayant de garder l'esprit de base: une bande d'amis lycéens qui se font des coups bas et accessoirement découvrent leur première histoire de coeur. Faites moi part de vos commentaires ! Et merci de suivre malgré ma longue absence ! Enfin, merci à Gwenn surtout qui m'a donné envie de taper la suite dans la minute après avoir lu sa review – même si je publie des mois après XD 


End file.
